Of Witches and Vampires
by PopcornGirl-Eva
Summary: Evelyn Cullen, a witch, finds herself overwhelmed when she finds out she has a living relative. While she stays with Carlisle problems arise when the Volturi's tracker turns up and they fall in love. What happens to Evie when the Death Eaters show up?
1. Chapter 1

Prelude

It was a quite night; I broke past the gates easily and sped down the Malfoy's drive. My coven members arrived beside me soon after. I knocked on the door and as a tall, pretty human woman opened it I quickly shoved her back into the hallway. She ran to her newly freed Husband and surrounding Death Eater's came to see what was happening, soon shrinking back into shadows as they saw me. I walked towards Lucius Malfoy who stared at me blankly.

"Where is your son?" I asked. "He seems to be missing from the Circle."

"Draco has his own life now, he will be left alone!" Narcissa Malfoy said. I smirked and half a second backhanded her. She landed on the floor and her husband dropped to her side.

"Please, my Lady, be merciful. We came did we not?" Rookwood said. My coven laughed.

"Out of fear, not loyalty," I said repeating the words my _Father_ had once told them.

"What is it you would have us do?"Lucius asked. I smiled.

"For all these years my Coven and I have been keeping an eye on Potter's close family and friends. We have been told from an insider in the Ministry that one of the Weasley and Potter brat's friends is going to stay with a Vampire Coven in America. I need you to bring her to me."

"Can you not just do it yourself?" Dolohov asked.

"You stupid human, the Volturi have their tracker looking for us, it would be unwise if we were captured by them." Vladimir said dangerously. I put a hand on his shoulder.

"The Volturi will have their downfall soon enough my Romanian friend. But for now, I plan to focus on the little _brat_." I said. "Go, prepare yourself. We will speak more when you are...clean." I said wrinkling my nose at them.

Chapter One: A new hope

My eyes opened on their own accord and I looked over at Rose and Lily. They were still asleep turning my head to the left I looked over at the clock, 07:45. I doubted anyone would be up yet but I really didn't want to spend a _possible_ two hours in Rose's room waiting for her and Lily to wake up. I got dressed quickly while trying not to wake the other two and closed the door quietly. I walked into the kitchen to find no one there; I made myself a cup of hot chocolate and sat down at the kitchen table. I wasn't sat alone long as Mrs Weasley soon joined me.

"Good morning Evelyn, you're up early. Are you and the girls going to Diagon Alley today?" she asked.

"No Mrs Weasley, I couldn't sleep." She laughed.

"Evelyn how many times must I ask you to call me Hermione?" she asked in a non-scolding way. I smiled.

"Just one more time I guess." She laughed again.

"How come you couldn't sleep?"

"I had another dream, it woke me up early."

"What was it about?" she asked.

"I saw my Mum and Dad." I said. She gave me a sad smile. "I keep remembering that awful night." The awful night when I was five and escapee Death Eaters raided the place. My Mother and Father died at the hands of Antonio Dolohov for revenge during the war.

"It's just a dream dear, you shouldn't ponder on it." Mrs...Hermione said.

"I guess you're right." She was right, like Rose was always right. Mother like daughter I guess. But for some reason I just couldn't drop this from my mind. I knew I'd be thinking about it all day.

"Would you like some breakfast?" I nodded and she went back to the stove.

The front door opened and in came Mr Weasley and Mr Potter. I greeted them and went back to my hot chocolate. They began talking with Hermione in hushed whispers. I didn't bother to listen in; it was their business and probably something to do with work. Well that's what I thought until Mr Potter sat down opposite me.

"Evelyn, you have a right to know what we're talking about." I looked up at him. His black hair was dishevelled and his green eyes looked at me behind his glasses.

"I do? I'll be honest to you, I wasn't really listening." Mr Potter chuckled.

"That's ok, look, last night I was going through the death records for the Minister and out of curiosity I looked up your families. I know your father died when you were five but I think you ought to know you still have a relative that's alive." I stared at him in shock.

"What, no, that's impossible. My Mother and Father each had no brothers or sisters."

"I'm not talking about this century. There is a man, who wasn't a wizard, named Carlisle Cullen. Our records say he's still alive. Though, I'm not sure how he was born three centuries ago..."

"No, that's impossible. I know who you're talking about, great, great, great, great grandfather Carlisle. He's dead; when he was twenty three he was bitten by a...Vampire." my eyes widened. I was in shock, I couldn't believe it. One of my family members might be alive, even if they were three hundred years old. "Do you think I'd be able to contact him somehow?" I asked eagerly. Mr Potter smiled.

"Someone already did." He took a piece of paper out of his pocket, flattened it out and slid it across the table to me.

To Miss Evelynn Cullen

Brower Road  
Latourell  
Oregon  
USA

See you soon.

Alice Cullen

*****

"Are you going to go?" Lily asked looking up from the paper. "Do you think you'll be safe there?" I smiled at her and nodded.

"I think I'm going to be in good hands, don't worry." I said hugging her.

"But what about the eight Death Eaters that escaped from Azkaban last week?"

"I'll be fine Lily!"

"Ah, blimey Evelynn, we'll miss you." James said pouting. I laughed.

"James, pouting does not suit you. I won't be gone long; you'll all see me on the first of September and I'll write everyday if you want me too."

"I'm not sure the owls will be too happy about that." Hugo said. We all looked at him. "You're going all the way to the States. It's a long journey for owls!" James snorted.

"We get the joke Hugh; it's just not that funny." I watched and grinned at the two boys as Hugo pushed him off the bed.

"Guys stop!" Rose demanded. "Evie's leaving soon and Scorpius will be here soon to say bye too."

"Ooooh, Rosie posy invited her boyfriend along." James said sniggering.

"James, you know as well as me that Rose and Scorpius aren't going out." I said defending my best friends. I saw her blush and we exchanged looks.

_Though, she wouldn't mind if they were. _I thought grinning to myself. She gave me a look that said _shut up_ and I grinned at her.

"Well, whatever, just promise you'll be back for Teddy's wedding in December." James said. I sighed and looked at Lily and Rose.

"Didn't I just say I'd be back for the first day of term?"

"Yes, but since when did James_ ever_ listen to anything he was told?" Lily said. James stuck his tongue out at her and she replied by doing the same. I got out my wand and put a low stinging hex on them.

"I don't want to see your nasty tongues." I said grinning again. We heard the doorbell ring downstairs. I turned to Rose.

"That will be Scorpius...and Albus." She said making a mad dash out the door. Giggling I followed her and as soon as I entered the kitchen I was mobbed with hugs.

"This is what you get for trying to leave." Albus said to me. I hugged the two boys tightly and tried my best not to cry.

"Where are you going to?" Scorpius asked. I looked at him. He seemed to look more and more like his Father every day.

"Mr Potter's going to apparate with me to Portland airport, the Cullen's said they would pick me up from there."

"I still don't understand how they knew you'd be interested in going. I mean it's only been a couple of days since you go the note and they sent another note on how to get you there the next day." Albus said shaking his head.

"I asked my Dad about that, he said in the war there was a group of Vampires who called themselves the Inner Circle because, well, they were in the Death Eater's Inner Circle. Anyway, he said that Voldemort asked The Volturi for help but they turned him down. The Volturi were going to kill him but Voldemort disappeared before they could do anything." Scorpius said.

"I heard about that, the Vampire's relationship with the Ministry has been rocky since." Rose said.

"Exactly, anyway, Voldemort wasn't too happy about them not helping him so he pulled Vampires away from their Covens or partners and used them in the Inner Circle to do his bidding. But he'd only pull in the ones who had useful powers. Anyway, Dad says the Vampire Inner Circle is still out there. They were never caught."He finished.

"Great, now we're going to have to save the world. Dad's had his fun." Albus said grinning. I laughed.

"Don't be silly, I doubt they're still alive. The Ministry would have caught them; I bet they've just kept it hushed up." Rose said. Somehow I wasn't so sure.

"Rose is right, there's no need to worry about it." I finally said pushing my own thoughts away. "But I think I get it now Scorpius. You're whole point of that tale was to tell me some Vampires may have extra gifts. Maybe next time you could cut out the load of waffle next time?"

"Sorry Evie." He said grinning.

"Well if you're all done apologising and talking about random rubbish I'd like to say goodbye to my Metaphormagus buddy." Teddy said. I grinned at him, then gave him a big hug and then gave Victorie an even bigger hug.

"So, what hair colours are you going to surprise you're dead ancestor with?" Teddy asked.

"Teddy, he's not dead." Victorie argued.

"Technically, he's one of the living dead." Victorie and I rolled our eyes.

"I was thinking blue and a single pink stripe, just here." I said pointing to a strand of hair. He smiled at me. I knew he'd appreciate the pink, as it was his mum's favourite colour. He hugged me again.

"We're gonna miss you Evie." I rolled my eyes again.

"I'll be back before school and I'll definitely be here for your wedding, you can count on that!"

"We brought your stuff down Evie." I turned to see James, Albus, Hugo and Scorpius, with my trunk.

"Can't wait to get rid of me huh?" I said joking. I got mobbed by hugs one last time, including ones from the adults.

"Are you ready to go then?" Mr Potter asked. I nodded and put on my black Mac Rose had gotten me for my birthday last year. James and Albus pulled my trunk over to me and I took it from them. I placed my arm on Mr Potter's and I was lurched forward.

_Sooooo,_

_Whatcha all think?? _

_Review please :)_


	2. Chapter 2

_I have been told I do not own Harry Potter or the Twilight Saga. . . :(_

Chapter Two: Settling in

Evelyn Pov

I must have had a funny expression from apparating because Mr Potter laughed.

"Yeah, I felt like that when I first did side along apparition."

"Who took you along?" I asked curiously.

"Albus Dumbledore." My eyes widened.

"Did he really?" I asked. He nodded "Wow!"

"Yeah, I wasn't so keen on it. I'm still not keen on it." He said taking my trunk and pulling it undercover as it had began spitting. I watched as four people got out a Silver shiny car and walked over to us. There were two women; one with short black hair, she was pixie like with golden eyes, ran up to me.

"Hi, I'm Alice; we're going to be great friends." She said hugging me.

Now don't get me wrong, I like hugging, I'm a very huggable person. But I like to know _who_ I'm hugging first. I looked over at Mr Potter for an explanation but he just shrugged, though I could see he was trying his hardest not to laugh.

The other woman was smiling at me. I couldn't deny she was extremely beautiful, her face was pale and her lips were full and red. Her eyes were golden like the other woman's and she had a great figure. There were two men that just looked like gods from some other planet. One with bronze hair and golden eyes the other with blond hair and golden eyes. I gasped when I saw him. He looked similar to my Dad. How was that possible? Who was he, great Grandfather Carlisle? No, no, surely not! My head began to hurt and I blacked out.

I woke up again hours later, my head was still hurting but it was a pain I could ignore. I slowly sat up and saw Mr Potter asleep in a chair in the corner. I grinned and threw the covers off me. The door opened and in came the pixie like girl who was called Alice.

"You're awake." I smiled and nodded.

"I'm sorry, Evie. Apparating sometimes does that. Something's come up at the Ministry. Will you be alright?" I looked at Mr Potter and smiled at him.

"Yes thank-you, Mr Potter." I said hugging him. He returned it and then disaperated. I knew he would have stayed if there was something wrong with me; he just wanted to make sure I was ok before he left. I knew I'd soon get letters from Rose, Albus and Scorpius asking why I'd fainted, but right now my priority was getting to know this family.

"How about we get you out of those clothes and into something different?" Alice suggested. "Then, if you want, you could have some lunch?"

"That would be nice, thank-you." I said looking at my mud stained Mac. I followed her out the room and into another.

"You look to be the same size as Bella. Here." She said passing me a blue dress. I took off my clothes and slipped it on. I was surprised how the soft cotton fit me perfectly... then again, I'd never really worn designer clothes. Alice then gave me a black cardigan and tights. As soon as I was ready I followed her downstairs. She led me into the kitchen where a woman and Carlisle were preparing food.

"Evelyn, this is Esme and Carlisle." Alice said. They both smiled at me. Carlisle looked just as he did before. The woman on the other hand was beautiful; she had long caramel hair and golden eyes like the rest of them. I took a sniff and smelt the garlic and tomato.

"That smells really good." I told her. She gave me a thousand watt smile.

"Thank-you dear, I hope you like pasta." She said. I nodded, cringing slightly.

"Evelyn, this is Jasper, Edward, Emmet, Bella, Rosalie and Renesemee." Alice said pointing to a group of people who had just walked in. I remembered Edward and Bella from before and smiled at them. They returned it and my eyes travelled to the vampire next to Alice. Jasper, I think she named him. He has blond hair that was similar to Carlisle's and golden eyes. He looked extremely tense and I could just about see crescent shaped scars on his bare arms.

My eyes moved to a muscular vampire next to Edward, Emmet. He had dark hair, golden eyes and a mischievous smile. He reminded me a lot of James and I just knew I'd be planning pranks in a couple of days. I looked over at the woman next to him. She had long wavy blond hair, I knew I'd be able to copy it but she'd still out stun me. She looked like a million gallons; well she would have if she wasn't scowling at me.

My eyes moved to the last person in the coven of vampires. She looked human enough, though I could see her vampire traits. Her eyes were a deep brown, similar to Rose's. Her pale cold marble skin was easy enough to spot and her bronze hair was the same colour as Edward's. I quickly pieced it all together and looked at Bella and Edward who were holding hands. Edward smiled at me.

"Yes Evelyn, Renesemee is our biological daughter." I stared at them curiously.

"I didn't think it was possible." I said.

"Bella was still human when she was pregnant with Renesemee." Carlisle said. I looked back at Renesemee who now wore a puzzled expression upon her face.

"Is anything the matter?" I asked her politely.

"Your eyes are turning blue." She said. I groaned softly and thought of the purple I usually had them. When I opened my eyes a second later there were gasps around the room. Even the blond, Rosalie, had stopped scowling long enough for her face to appear shocked. I giggled.

"I'm a Metamorphmagus. It means I can change my appearance at will." I explained.

"Cool." I heard Emmet, Jasper and Renesemee say.

"Do all Witches have that gift?" Alice asked her eyes full of interest. I shook my head.

"Nope, I'm the weird one." She grinned and I sat down on a stool as Esme placed spaghetti bolognaise in front of me. I tucked into it straight away. Only Esme and Carlisle stayed while I ate, talking to me about my past. I told them about how I'd grown up in an orphanage, when I got my letter to Hogwarts. How overjoyed I was when I could leave. All the adventures around Hogwarts' corridors and the late night sneak outs to Hogsmeade with Rose, Scorpius and Albus Severus.

"Hogwarts sounds amazing." Esme said when Carlisle excused himself.

"It is. I can't quite explain it myself. It's just one of those things where you have to see it to really understand it." I said. "Maybe Professor McGonagall will let you visit some time, I'd be able to show you Honeydukes in Hogsmeade."

"I'm sure that will be very interesting." I turned my head to see Rosalie. Her expression was full of sarcasm. Esme didn't seem to notice and I just looked down at the pasta. It was very clear she did not want me to be here. I pushed the finished pasta away from me and sat in silence.

"Now, Evelyn, I hope you don't mind staying with Rosalie and the other's while Esme and I hunt." Carlisle asked. I smiled at him.

"Of course not, I have some potions homework to finish. I'll be upstairs." I said exiting the room as quickly as possible to get away from Rosalie.

I looked up from my place on my bed as the door opened. Alice bounded in and I smiled at her. I'd finished my potions homework ages ago and was now practising some transfiguration spells for Professor McGonagall. I frowned at the pillow, which I'd tried to transfigure into a pin cushion, as it did a sort of flop on the bed and turned red.

"Was that magic?" Alice asked curiously.

"Yeah, but I didn't get it right. It was supposed to be a pin cushion." I said laughing.

"Never mind, anyway, I'd like to give you a makeover." I shrugged at her and sat down in front of the mirror. She started combing my hair, which was purple today. The door opened and I looked up to see Bella. She smiled at me apologetically.

"I remember when I'd be a subject of this." She told me sitting next to me. Alice smirked at her.

"Just because you're a Vampire doesn't mean I can't give you a makeover too." I laughed. Bella scowled at her. I sat as quiet as a mouse as Alice played around with my hair and did up my face. I kept changing my hair colour now and then seeing which looked better. I finally decided on honey blond, my original hair colour.

"Oh you look so pretty." Bella said from my bed while looking at the Transfiguration book. I smiled at her and then yawned.

"Oh, you're tired. I'm sorry, we forget about the human needs." Alice said. She cleared my face and Bella set down some blue pyjamas on the bed. I changed into them as soon as they bade me goodnight and fell into a deep sleep.

"You wanted to see me, my Lady." I said fearing the female Vampire in front of me. She smiled at me.

"Yes, Lucius, I need you to assemble a group to watch the girl in America. She left with Harry Potter a week ago and was then taken to the Cullen's. When the time is right, you will take her from them!"

"Yes, my lady."

"You will meet a spy of my coven there and you will watch the girl with him until it is the right chance to take her. Do not fail me Lucius, it will be a shame to see your wife's sweet, smelling blood go to waste." I stood frozen still as her words ran through my mind. Narcissa...

"Of course, my lady," I bit out. She smiled.

"Good, you may leave." I strode to the door and then turned back to her.

"Who is the girl?" She smiled sweetly at me.

"I believe you know her, she goes by the name of Evelyn, Evelyn Cullen." I nodded and shut the door. I was going to destroy Draco and Scorpius. They loved her like a daughter and sister. I deserved to die.

_OKaaay. Review please. :)_


	3. Chapter 3

_I don't own Harry Potter or Twilight just the plot. _

Chapter Three: Dreams

Evelynn Pov

_They were red eyed, draped in black cloaks, with hoods hiding their faces. _

I woke up breathing quickly my body feeling hot. Once again the dreams had returned, but now they were different. It had been over two weeks, after my first dream that first night with the Cullen's.

Red eyed? Could they of been vampires too?

I rolled out of bed and headed to the bathroom. I filled the sink with water, cupped it in my hands and splashed it over my face. I looked at myself in the mirror. My hair was white, this normally meant I was panicking or confused. I yawned and went back into my bedroom to get dressed.

"Good morning Evelyn." Esme said cheerfully when I entered the kitchen.

She was a lot like Mrs We...Hermione, always cheery and polite. I smiled at her and got out the cereal. I sat down at the table and put a shovelled spoon of cornflakes in my mouth.

"How are you Esme?" I asked after realising I was being impolite. She gave me a thousand watt smile.

"I'm fine thank-you; you on the other hand look very tired. Are you ok?" she asked concerned, while sitting next to me. I shook my head.

"It's just the dreams again." I said after stifling a yawn. "It's just a nightmare." I said thinking of the Death Eaters.

_But that doesn't explain the red eyes?_ I thought.

"Are your dreams still about hooded figures?" A gentle voice asked. I turned to the door to see Carlisle and nodded.

"What do you think it is Carlisle?" I asked.

"I'm not sure, maybe we will know soon though. Dreams or nightmares are always something that plays on what's happened to you. Your Mother and Father died Evie; you're very strong about it. It's probably your mind letting down your guard. Try not to worry about it. " He said kissing the top of my head. I nodded.

Already in a matter of weeks Carlisle and Esme had become my parental figures. I liked it too, the fact I could be around people who understand and are nice. Well, apart from Rosalie. She still seems to be iffy about me.

Esme took the empty bowl away and I wondered into the living room. I sat opposite Alice who was sat on the loveseat cuddling Jasper. Nessie was sat with Jacob watching something; I turned to the T.V to see what they were watching. I saw an animated clown fish swimming after a blue fish and recognised the film as _Finding Nemo._

"Have you seen this film before?" Nessie asked. I nodded. "I love the end, don't you?"

"Yeah," I said smiling. She got up from her spot beside Jacob and sat next to me.

"You're not up for talking," she said. "What's wrong?" I smiled, she was just like Rose. She knew immediately if something was wrong.

"It's just the dreams; they're starting to bug me."

"What dreams?" Jacob asked joining in with the convocation.

"Evie keeps having dreams of hooded figures." Nessie explained.

"I think it might be of the Death Eaters." I said unsurely.

"Could it be the Volturi?" Jacob asked. I stared at him in confusion.

"No, I don't think so. Alice hasn't had any visions of them lately." Nessie said.

"Who are the Volturi?" I asked.

"They're like the Vampire police. Whatever they say goes. If you disobey the _one _rule they'll hunt you down and kill you." Nessie said.

"What's the one rule?" I asked stupidly, it was probably something simple.

"Never let a human know or see you're a Vampire. If they do see, they are to be turned or killed." Nessie explained. See, something simple. Now I did feel stupid.

"It's a good thing I'm a Witch then. I learnt about Vampire's when I was thirteen." I said. Jacob snorted.

"Somehow, if they found out you were here and what you were. I don't think they'd even listen to that reasoning." He said. I bit my lip.

"I'm really in that much danger being here aren't I?" I asked suddenly seeing why Rosalie was so put off about me. She feared for her family's lives.

"Yes, but it doesn't matter. I haven't seen the Volturi coming to check on Renesemee, if and when they do. We will make sure you're away and gone before they come." Alice said reassuringly. I smiled even though I wasn't so sure myself.

"Don't worry Evelynn. You're safe." Jasper said smiling at me. Alice suddenly gasped and then giggled. Jasper rolled his eyes.

"Shopping trip," He and Nessie said together as Alice grinned like a maniac. I laughed as they pulled me upstairs to get ready. What had I gotten myself into?

I followed Nessie and Alice into what felt like the hundredth store. Unfortunately Nessie hadn't inherited Bella's loathing for shopping and seemed to be more excited about this whole thing than Alice. I liked cloths but shopping dawn until dusk was a bit too much for me. I was thinking off apparating back the Cullen's house but then I remembered I hadn't learnt how to apparate yet and didn't really want my body to be disconnected from my head. So I followed them unwillingly into _Top Shop_ for the third time today.

Ladled with shopping bags we finally made our way back to Emmet's Jeep Alice had borrowed from him. We'd been chucked out by the mall for not going when they were closing up. My feet hurt, my eyes kept drooping and for the millionth time today my stomach rumbled. Rather loudly. I felt the heat rise to my face when Nessie and Alice giggled.

"Don't worry Evie, we'll be home soon and you can have Esme make a 12" margarita pizza if you want." Nessie said grinning at me. I grinned back and mmm'd at the thought of some food.

"I look forward to it." I said.

I fell back onto my bed; my stomach was full of pizza. I was stuffed. Fortunately Jacob was there to help clear it all. Nessie sure wasn't joking when she said Esme would make me a 12" pizza. I got dressed into my pyjamas and took out my _Hogwarts a History_ book Hermione had given to me. Out of all my years being at Hogwarts I'd never read it. I guess now's a good time. I opened it to chapter one and began reading... I soon fell asleep.

_It was them again. Black cloaks with hoods. They would have been mistaken for Death Eaters if I didn't know better. There red eyes bored into me. Three of them not stepped forward. They all had a chalky pallor, red milky eyes and the same demeanour as any other Vampire. Two had long black hair and the other white. One man with black long hair stepped forward._

I woke up again, breathing heavily. I looked over at the clock, 4 am. The Cullen's would be up and about around the house. I wasn't right; as I wandered downstairs no one was there. I went back upstairs and checked for Carlisle in his study, I needed someone to talk to pronto. I found myself to be unlucky again. I looked around Carlisle's study. I'd never been in here before. Books were presented on shelves and paintings were still around the room. One in particular I'd noticed was of three men, the three men from my dream.

"That's Aro, Marcus and Caius." A voice said from the doorway. I turned quickly to see Carlisle. I blushed as he smiled warmly at me. "They are known as the Volturi."

"That's the Volturi?" I asked suddenly horrified. I was having dreams about the Volturi! Carlisle chuckled and nodded. "I didn't realise. Are they friends of yours?"

"More acquaintances these days, they threatened our family about four years ago. Our relationship with them since has been very...rocky."

"Why would they want to threaten you?" I asked curiously.

"They had been misinformed by a friend that we had made an Immortal Child." I gasped at this. "Ah, I see that name is not uncommon in the Wizarding world either?"

"No, they caused the Ministry havoc. It nearly led to a wizarding war with the Vampires." I smiled sheepishly. "Sorry, I don't remember the rest. I kind of didn't listen in History of Magic. A very _boring_ subject if you ask me." Carlisle chuckled. "Sorry, please continue."

"Do not be. The Volturi came thinking Renesemee was the Immortal Child. We soon proved that she was not, though, we have had to travel around a lot to keep the Humans from realising she's growing." I shook my head.

"Muggles, they don't notice anything really." I said. I sat down on the couch. "Would the Volturi ever come back?"

"Aro sends one member of the Guard to check up on her now and then. We haven't had a visit from them in a while though."

"Maybe they've given up. Maybe they don't see you as a threat anymore." I said.

"It's possible...May I ask you why you're so interested in the Volturi?" he asked. I nodded.

"I had a dream about those men." I explained, jerking my head towards the painting. "I wanted to know more about them."

"It's just a dream." Carlisle said sitting next to me. I looked at the painting again.

"I hope so." I said. Somehow, I just knew it wasn't.

_Okay! _

_So reviews keep me on my feet and make me update faster. :)  
HINT HINT :P _

_I hoped you enjoyed it. _


	4. Chapter 4

_I don't own Twilight or Harry Potter. _

Chapter Four: Birthday Surprise

Evelynn Pov

There was a knock on my door. I put aside my book as Emmet, Jasper and Alice walked in with several Owls perched on their arms. I laughed at the sight. One by one the owls flew of them and landed on my bed with their legs outstretched ready for me to take the letters.

"Are these all from your friends?" Jasper asked. I grinned at him and nodded. Alice opened the window after I'd finished taking all the letters and parcels from the Owls. They flew out after realising I had no treats for them. Emmet sat down next to me, curious to see what I'd been sent. Alice sat with Jasper on the other side of the bed and then crawled over to see over my shoulder. I opened the first letter curious to why they were sending me letters and parcels.

_Dear Miss Cullen_

_We are please to inform you that Hogwarts welcomes you to your last and final year. Term begins on 1__st__ September. Please find the enclosed list of all necessary books and equipment. _

_Yours sincerely_

_Minerva McGonagall_

_Headmistress_

_P.S Happy Birthday _

"It's your birthday?" Alice asked. I nodded sheepishly at her.

"I forgot." She grinned at me and left the room.

I picked up the note inside.

_**UNIFORM  
**__Seventh-year students will require:  
1. three sets of Gryffindor robes (black and red)  
2. Quidditch robes  
3. One pair of protective gloves (dragon hide or something similar)  
4. One winter cloak (black, silver fastenings)_

_**COURSE BOOKS**__  
All students should have a copy of each of the following:_

_The Slandered Book of Spells (Grade7)  
by Miranda Goshawk  
_

_Advanced potion-making (Volume 2)  
by Libatius Borage  
_

_Advanced Charms  
by Adalbert Waffling  
_

_A Guide to Advanced Transfiguration  
by Emeric Fungi  
_

_One thousand magical herbs and fungi  
by Phyllida Spore  
_

_The Dark Forces: A Guide of Self Protection  
by Quentin Trimble_

_**OTHER EQUIPMENT**__  
1cauldron (pewter, standard size2)  
1set of crystal phial  
1 set of brass scales_

I picked up the next letter and opened it.

_Dear Evelynn_

_HAPPY BIRTHDAY!_

_Bet you thought we'd forgotten didn't you? What are these convocations we here about you feinting?  
Anyway Mum says if you can try and meet us in Diagon Alley for your school stuff. Have fun with your present that we all picked out for you. I know the Zabini Twins went and destroyed your last lot.  
We all miss you  
Love  
Rose, Lily, Hugo, James, Albus and Scorpius. _

_Xxx_

I looked at the parcels and picked up the biggest. If Scorpius had something to do with it then it would be the biggest present there. I ripped off the wrapping and my eyes widened at the new drawing set. Complete with a sketchpad too.

"Wow." I muttered.

I took the next letter that was attached to a parcel too.

_Dear Evie_

_Happy birthday_

_I made ya a cake especially for the occasion. I hope you enjoy it. _

_Hagrid_

I grinned and opened the messy icing covered cake. I grinned and opened the last smallest envelope.

Inside was a badge with the words.

_Quidditch captain_

I screamed high pitched in delight as Emmet and Jasper covered their ears. The other Cullen's came rushing in poised and ready to attack only to see me jumping up and down on the bed.

"What's a Quidditch captain?" Emmet asked.

"It means I'm captain of the Gryffindor Quidditch team."

"What's Queer ditch?" he asked. I laughed.

"Only the best game in the world!" I chuckled again at his blank expression. "Quidditch is a wizarding sport. It's played on brooms, in the air. There are seven positions, two Beaters, three Chasers, one Keeper and a Seeker."

"What are you?"

"I'm a Chaser; I tackle the Quaffle of the other teams and try to score points into three big golden hoops. Follow me?" He nodded and I continued.

"Ok, the Beaters hit things called Bludgers, nasty little buggers, to help the Chasers gain the Quaffle. The Keeper circles the hoops to keep the Chasers on the rivaling team from scoring. The Seeker looks for the Golden Snitch while all this is happening. Once they've caught the Snitch the game ends. The Seeker that catches the Snitch adds 150 points on the score the Chasers managed to get. Hopefully, helping them win the game."

"Complex game," Emmet said. "Hopefully you'll be around for some Vampire Baseball that will show you what the _best game in the world _is."

"I look forward to it." I said grinning as they left me in peace. That was the best thing about the Cullen's. There were no awkward pauses and no hanging around. I was able to think.

Alice returned two hours later with a wrapped package in her hands. She dropped it at my feet on the bed where I was testing the colored pencils.

"What's this?" I asked her.

"Part of your Birthday present," She said grinning. I laughed.

"Alice you didn't have to."

"Oh, but I wanted to. Now open it, go on!" she said excitedly. I carefully tore the carefully wrapped paper and opened it to see a white vintage style dress.

"Thank-you, Alice." I said hugging her.

"You're welcome. Meet me downstairs in an hour. I'll give you time to get dressed." She said leaving. I put on the cotton dress and admired myself in the mirror. I looked pretty, but my hair ruined it. I changed the shocking blue to a soft red with curls that cascaded to my waist. My eyes stayed purple and I put on a pair of black shoes. I did up my face for a natural look and went downstairs.

Eight pairs of golden eyes, one brown and two black looked up at me with smiling faces. I couldn't believe it. In the space of a couple of hours Alice had decorated the room with _happy birthday Evelyn_ banners. A cake stood in the corner with countless presents too. I shook my head.

"A cake, not all of you even eat!"

"Alice insisted." Jasper said grinning.

"Well I certainly don't mind the cake." Seth said peering at it. I giggled and made my way over to it. Bella picked up something flat and handed it to me.

"This is from Edward, Renesemee and me." I took it from her and opened it. It was a picture of me with the Cullen's and the pack.

_I have to infuse it with magic later so they can move._ I thought.

"Thank you." I murmured.

"Mine and Rosalie's are next!" Emmet's shouted like an excited child. I giggled and took the small package from him. "It's the best present you'll get." He said smirking at Alice and Jasper. Alice replied by childishly sticking her tongue out at him. I un-wrapped the paper, It was a small device that revealed the word _IPhone. _

"I…thank-you," I said looking at the device and then back at the couple. "But what is it?" Emmet stared at me wide mouthed and Edward laughed.

"I told you she wouldn't have heard about it." He said. I shook my head.

"I didn't do Muggle studies."

"I'm sure they'll explain it to you later." Esme said. "Alice?"

"I have to go and get it, why don't you and Carlisle give her yours?" she said then disappearing from the room. Carlisle took a long velvet box from the table and handed it to me. Carefully I opened it to reveal a silver bracelet with my birthstone tied in with the Cullen crest. I smiled at them both and gave them hugs.

"Well, Evelynn, you got Rose and Emmet's present now here's mine and Jasper's." Alice said. Edward let out a short laugh and I took the heavy box from her. I ripped open the packaging to reveal a square thing that opens like a book.

"You got her an Apple Mac Book." Emmet said glaring at Alice. Bella laughed.

"We told you not to bet against her, Emmet." She said. I giggled.

"I think I'll need help on how to operate this too."

"I think Jacob and I have the best gift ever." I turned to them.

"Really and that is?"

"CHOCOLATE!" They shouted in union. I laughed.

"No harm done with a little Chocolate. Though, nothing beats Honeydukes chocolate."

"You've said, be sure to send some back for us." Seth said. I grinned. This was perfect, the perfect birthday.

_Okay, so tell me what you think. _


	5. Chapter 5

_I don't own Twilight or Harry Potter._

Chapter Five: Denali's and Demetri

Evelynn Pov

It had been a couple of days since my birthday. Alice and Emmet took no time to waste showing me how to use their gifts. They uploaded songs to the IPhone and taught me how to use the laptop. I was happy, very happy and nothing could change it. Esme hurried to the door while looking at me. Was my happy mood about to be ruined?

"Eleazar what a surprise," Esme said in shock. "We did not see you coming, please come in." I watched carefully from my place on the couch as five Vampires entered the house. The Cullen's were there in mere seconds welcoming the new guests. I looked them over, three women and two males. Carlisle stood behind me his hands resting firmly on my shoulders.

"A human girl now Carlisle?" one of the female's asked. She had strawberry blond curly hair and golden eyes. "You continue to surprise us every time we visit." Carlisle chuckled.

"Tanya, this is Evelynn Cullen, my biological descendant." Tanya studied me.

"How is that possible?" one of the males asked. He was a tall, dark haired man with golden eyes like the others.

"You must understand Eleazar, she is unique."

"Yes, I see that clearly." He said chuckling slightly. "But...how?"

"It seems I had a witch in the family." He said chuckling.

"Or wizard," I piped up. "My Mum and Dad were both Wizards but my grandparents were not. It can skip some generations if a Wizard or Witch marries a Muggle." Carlisle raised his eyebrows and I frowned at him. "I may have said I didn't listen in a _History of Magic_, but Rose was always intent on making sure I caught up." He chuckled again.

"A witch, how _increíble_," I looked over at the woman who spoke. She had black hair and an olive tinge to her chalky pallor.

"Thank-you," I said politely.

"Evelynn, this is Carmen, Eleazar's mate, and the two by the door are Kate and Garret." Carlisle explained. I smiled at them and they looked at me wearily.

"Do not be so afraid." I said to them, unsure of myself. Kate's wary look turned into a smile as she giggled. Her mate let out a bark like laugh and suddenly he was bent down to my level in front of me.

"It's not us who should be afraid." He said showing his teeth. I laughed and leaned forward slightly.

"The last one that said that was Emmet and he soon found himself hanging upside down by his ankle later." I said grinning. Emmet playfully growled at me and I giggled.

"Oh, don't say that, he'll want to try it." Kate said scowling at her mate. I just laughed again.

"Carlisle, I must apologise. I haven't fed in a while and her scent is becoming a little _too_ much now." Tanya said.

"That's understandable. If you would like to..."

"Carlisle, why don't you and the others go too? Neither of you have fed in a week and a half. I'll be fine by myself." I said. "Plus Alice said there was going to be a storm tonight. I could meet you in the meadow." Both Esme and Carlisle gave me a weary look and then nodded. Jasper and Emmet high fived and I watched as they disappeared though the trees.

_Great, now I have to occupy myself for three hours _I thought_. It was the best thing for them, their eyes are blacker than night. They shouldn't be missing hunting trips to take care of me. I'm seventeen not five._

Happy with my reasoning I went to collect the letter from my room along with the colouring set I hadn't used yet. I might as well draw Esme a picture of Hogwarts.

Thankfully it was a nice day to sit outside. I put my winter cloak down on the grass and then rested my back against a think tree. Yes, I sat on the outskirts of the forest. I stuck the I Phone's earphones into my ears and listened to some of the music Emmet and Alice had put onto the device. I looked at Rose's letter she had sent to me on my birthday and took a clean piece of paper to write on. I have to admit, the ball point pens were much better than quills but I still wasn't used to writing with them.

_Dear Rose, Lily, Hugo, James, Albus-Severus and Scorpius_

_THANK-YOU_

_No, I didn't think you would forget my birthday, though_ _I sure did.  
It's nothing, I just guess after apparating for the first time I feinted._

_Guys, they're more than nice, not as great as you lot but they're just as good and they're looking out for me too. _

_I must say, thank you, thank you, THANK YOU. For the colouring set, it's great I can draw everything I've seen here for you! _

_I miss you all too and just for a reminder James I am coming home before September 1__st__. Two weeks away. _

_Love  
Evelynn  
xxxxx_

_P.S - I GOT MADE QUIDDITCH CAPTAIN!_

I whistled loudly twice and a white Owl descended from one of the windows. Chess held out her leg and I tied the letter to her foot.

"Take this to Rose; you know where to find her." She nibbled on my finger softly and then took off.

I looked at the landscape in front of me. I could see the Cullen's house, the river nearby and surrounding trees. I'd draw Hogwarts first for Esme and then draw this! I changed the track on the I Phone and began drawing. With my music blasting away in my ears I heard nobody and only when I noticed my pencil case was missing I yanked them out looking about wildly for it.

_Who steals a pencil case? _I thought.

"Looking for this?" A husky yet polite voice asked behind me. I turned to the voice as it chuckled. I glared at the hooded figure that chuckled again and stood up to my full height.

"You know it's not wise to piss off teenage girls when they can kick your ass, my idiotic brother learnt that." I warned referring to Emmet. Somehow I was slightly glad I was nearly as tall as the stranger. "Now give it back!" I said in my best demanding voice.

It really mustn't have been that demanding as he chuckled at me swinging the pencil case back and forth. He wasn't human, I knew that much, because if he was he wouldn't smell so...nice. That would only lead to one other thing, he was a vampire. Well, he definitely smelt like one. I crossed my arms and tapped my foot in annoyance deciding the best way to get my pencil case from him. I thought of magic, but if he did know if it then it wasn't the safest route to use. Though I knew it would be the only thing useful if this turned nasty. I made sure I had my wand as he spoke.

"It makes me wonder which _idiotic brother _you refer to." The stranger said. His voice was definitely vampire as he sent me into complete drool mode at him. I came out of my _drool mode _and glared at him.

"His name is Emmet and he is a big pain up the _backside_." I said closing the gap between us. "And _you're_ not far from being the same thing either! Now give me it back!" he chuckled again but held it out.

"As you wish" He said. I all but yanked it from him and sat back down to draw the rest of Hogwarts. After a good ten minutes of him staring over my shoulder watching me it made me uncomfortable and I turned to him.

"Aren't you gone yet?" I asked. He chuckled again and sat beside me.

_Oh great, now he wants to annoy me to death!_ I frowned at myself as he spoke.

"By the look of your eyes and scent I'd say you're human, I didn't realise Carlisle wanted another family member. I went to the house erlier and followed your scent here. Where are the rest of your family?" He purred. I stared at him and then shook myself out of it.

"They're out hunting with the Denali Coven." I told him. "I'm meeting them later in the meadow." I said never taking my eyes from him. I could see his mouth was twitching into a smirk and I rolled my eyes. "Who are you? Why are you even here?" I demanded.

"My name is Demetri. I'm here to check on your _sister_, Renesemee Cullen. To see if she has grown and if she is any danger to the Volturi." He told me. I sighed.

"So you work for the bloody Volturi. Renesemee has grown, no, she is not _dangerous_ and you're going to leave! Goodbye." He chuckled again as I turned back to the sketchpad.

"I'm afraid I can't leave until I see proof." He whispered in my ear. It was sweet, musical and made me want to hear more. Throwing myself out of my trance I ignored him. "What is your name?" he asked me still whispering. This time I dropped my pencil onto the sketchpad. I turned to him.

His hood was down and I could see every aspect of his face. He had dark brown shoulder length hair, his face was olive that mixed with a chalky pallor and his eyes were a deep crimson, showing he had just fed on human blood recently.

"Like what you see do you?" he asked flirtatiously. I didn't realise I'd been staring and looked away as I felt the heat rise to my face. He laughed at this and I soon turned to glare at him. I rolled my eyes when the amusement shone in his eyes.

"You wish." I muttered replying to his last question. He chuckled again as I gathered up my things. I couldn't concentrate while he looked over me like that. Giving him no warning I stood up and walked back towards the house. He soon followed me though. "Stalker" I muttered under my breath, though it was enough for him to hear as he laughed in the distance. I kept walking and he soon caught up.

"What's your name?" he asked again falling into my slow stride.

"Evelynn, Evie for short." I replied

"Beautiful." he mumbled. I instantly stopped and looked at him.

"What?" I asked slightly shocked. He said nothing but he did smirk at me again and ran off.

"Hey!" I pulled out my wand and next he was dangling in the air. "Didn't I say I'd kick your ass?" I said triumphantly. I muttered the counter curse and he fell to the ground. I laughed. He rolled his eyes and our positions suddenly swapped. I was now lying on the ground too trapped underneath him. _Great_!

_Review Please! :)_


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight or Harry Potter.

Chapter Six: Sweet smell

Demetri Pov

It was years since I'd last seen the Cullen's. I'd already tracked them to Portland but when I finally got to the house it didn't surprise me when I found no one was there. There scent still lingered, along with another covens...the Denali's. I growled, that's why I wasn't able to track Eleazar, they were under Bella's shield. I was about to turn away when a new scent overwhelmed me. It was a sweet smell, almost like Chocolate and Vanilla. As the venom pooled into my mouth, I knew it was the sweet smell of blood. The Cullen's had a human addition? I looked around for the source of the blood and soon found it.

She was sitting on the outskirts of the surrounding forest under a tree. She sat sketching something, possibly the surrounding area. Did the Cullen's know her? I could hear the soft playing music that she was listening to and took that chance stalking towards her, an easy prey. Why were humans so careless? She looked up from her sketch pad and I dashed into the shadows before she noticed me. Was her conscience warning her? Is that why she looked up?

She soon went back to her drawing and because I was so damn curious I peered over her shoulder to see...a castle. I shook my head and saw her pencil case lying beside her. I smirked. I might as well have some fun first. Without her knowing I took it and waited for her to realise it was missing. I got the reaction I wanted soon. She pulled out the earphones and looked around in haste.

"Looking for this?" I asked chuckling. She turned and glared at me. I chuckled again as she stood up. I was caught, she was breathtaking. Her hair was the softest of browns, her eyes a deep purple and her figure was healthy and tall.

"You know it's not wise to piss off teenage girls when they can kick your ass, my idiotic brother learnt that." She said still glaring at me. "Now give it back!" I chuckled at her determination. She looked to be a little younger than myself, in my frozen years of course. I swung the pencil case back and forth, teasing her. She crossed her arms and tapped her foot impatiently, still glaring at me.

"It makes me wonder which _idiotic brother _you refer to." I said. Her body stiffened at the sound of my voice and her eyes locked with mine before she stepped towards me.

"His name is Emmet and he is a big pain up the _backside_." She said. "And _you're_ not far from being the same thing either! Now give me it back!" I chuckled again but held it out for her to take.

"As you wish," I said politely. She took it from me and sat back down to draw the rest of the castle. I watched her as she did this.

"Aren't you gone yet?" She asked after ten minutes. I chuckled and sat beside her still looking at the castle.

"By the look of your eyes and scent I'd say you're human, I didn't realise Carlisle wanted another family member. I went to the house erlier and followed your scent here. Where are the rest of your family?" He asked and watched as my voice made her stare at me.

"They're out hunting with the Denali Coven." She finally said. "I'm meeting them later in the meadow." She didn't take her eyes from me as she said this and I smirked slightly. "Who are you? Why are you even here?" she demanded after rolling her eyes at me.

"My name is Demetri. I'm here to check on your _sister_, Renesemee Cullen. To see if she has grown and if she is any danger to the Volturi." I said. She sighed.

"So you work for the bloody Volturi. Renesemee has grown, no, she is not _dangerous_ and you're going to leave! Goodbye." I chuckled again as she turned back to the sketchpad. I found her to be very...interesting. I lowered my hood.

"I'm afraid I can't leave until I see proof." I whispered in her ear, though she ignored me. "What is your name?" I asked. This time she dropped her pencil onto the sketchpad and turned to me, only to find her-self staring. I smirked again. "Like what you see do you?" I asked flirtatiously. She turned away and I watched as the blood pooled into her face. The venom pooled into my mouth, though thanks to my centuries of self control, I swallowed it and laughed it off. This caused her to glare at me again.

"You wish." she muttered replying to my last question. I chuckled again as she gathered up her things. Aww, she was leaving. She stood up and walked back towards the house. I gave her a couple of minutes before following her. "Stalker" she muttered, knowing full well that I'd hear. I laughed and soon caught up with her.

"What's your name?" I asked falling into her _slow_ stride.

"Evelynn, Evie for short." I looked at her as she looked at the ground.

"Beautiful." I mumbled, not intending for her to hear, though she did.

"What?" she asked in bewilderment. I said nothing and just smirked at her again before running off.

"Hey!" She called. Next I knew I was dangling in the air. "Didn't I say I'd kick your ass?" I said triumphantly.

_She's a bloody witch! _I thought as she muttered something. I landed on the floor without any warning and she laughed at me. I was caught off guard! I rolled my eyes and growled playfully before tackling her lightly.

"That may be so, but you need to learn not to trust so much, especially a Vampire as skilled as me." I told her in my _teaching _voice.

"Obviously you didn't like being held in the air by nothing." She said giggling. I laughed.

"There's that too." I said. I got off her and helped her up. She neatened her skirt and looked at me.

"Well Demetri, it was nice meeting you but I have to be going." She said. With a flick of her wand her art supplies had vanished. I would never get used to magic. I was told by Aro about the Wizarding world centuries ago, but it was still very new and alien to me. _She_ was alien to me. Evelyn began to head towards the forest, it was then I realised she was going to walk there. I chuckled to myself and caught up with her. Her eyebrows rose.

"Are you having trouble staying away from me?" she asked politely with a hint of sarcasm. I grinned.

"Maybe I am, you blood is very appealing but your too stunning for me to do anything about it." I said giving her a wink as she blushed.

"How very flattering," She muttered. "But I ought to be going."

"Let me escort you." I said, obviously not thinking about it first. She turned to me, her eyebrows rose and a small smile seemed to be getting bigger. "As I said erlier, I still need to see proof and you will get there faster with me." I offered, hoping she'd take it. She hesitated for a second before nodding and without giving her warning I scooped her up bridal style. Thank god I was a Vampire. Unfortunately _her_ blush did not go un-noticed by me. I raced through the trees, slightly impressed, and thankful, by the fact she was enjoying the immense speed and wasn't throwing up on me. I put her down once we'd reached the clearing.

"You're the only human I have known not to have become ill after being subjected to that sort of speed." I said convocational. Evelyn giggled.

"Sorry to disappoint you, but my _Firebolt Range_ goes faster than that!" she said smirking. What the hell was that supposed to be? "It's a broom." She said after seeing my puzzled expression.

"Well maybe next time I'll just have to show you how fast I can run." I said. I'm sure she would have replied with something witty, if we weren't interrupted.

"There won't be a next time." Someone growled. We both turned to see the Cullen's and the Denali's, all looking ready to kill, unless you count the exception of Eleazar, Esme and Carlisle. It was Edward who had spoken. I looked back at Evelyn; we were close, very close. She had noticed too and took a gingerly step away from me while giving me an apologetic look. I didn't want to look away from her but I did so and returned Edward's glare. I'd normally be polite but he'd ruined this. Obviously he'd heard my thoughts and growled at me. Bella put a hand on his shoulder and he straightened up.

"Demetri, what do we owe this little surprise?" Carlisle asked politely. I tore my eyes from Edward to Carlisle.

"Aro sent me to check on Renesemee, to see if she had grown, and I can see she has done quite a lot. She doesn't seem to look dangerous either. He will also be...happy to know you have another addition to your coven." I said. I didn't have to be Alice or Edward to know that Aro was definitely not going to like the fact their coven had gotten larger. "As for what they will decide, I am unsure."

"Thank-you, Demetri for sharing that information with us." Carlisle said.

"Decide?" Evelynn asked. I looked at her and was surprised to find her...blue eyes were rested on me, seeking information.

"You know of our existence, the Ancients have strict laws about Humans knowing about Vampires. They will either want you as a Vampire or..."I cut off unable to tell her.

"Dead," She finished for me before smirking. "Give me your best shot." She said dangerously. Her hair had just...turned a blazing red. Her eyes narrowed at me and her wand was gripped tightly. I sighed and took a step toward her.

"It is not me who would want you dead." I said touching her face. She flinched away and I let my arm drop. _Had I really grown affectionate for her over these last few hours?_

"What?" Edward asked in disbelief after hearing my thoughts. I ignored him and looked at Evelyn. She did not turn to me.

"Maybe you ought to leave, Demetri." Esme suggested glancing at her sons who looked ready to kill.

"Of course Mrs Cullen, I wouldn't want to cause a commotion." I said stepping towards her and taking her hand. "Until we next meet Evelyn, I had a wonderful afternoon." I said winking at her. I then kissed her hand and ran off.

"Stupid...flirty...stalkerish...Italian..._pain in the ass_!" She half shouted. I laughed and ran faster with a grin on my face.

Review please :)


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer:** _I don't own Harry Potter OR Twilight. Though, I'm sure I'm one of the millions of fans that wished they did. _

_Happy reading!_

Chapter Seven: Aro's decision

Evelyn Pov

"Stupid...flirty...stalkerish...Italian..._pain in the ass_!" I half shouted.

I heard him laugh in the distance and I just sighed. If I _ever_ met him again...I'd kill him!

My family and the Denali's were just staring at me. It was Emmet who broke the tension, thank Merlin!

"Well, ok, we didn't quite expect you to be chatting up one of the Volturi Guard, Evelyn." He said. I just raised my eyebrows at him. His little humour moment was ruined by Edward, again.

"What were you thinking?" he hissed.

"I don't quite understand." I said.

"You could have been killed!" He spat out. "When Alice had the Vision of him killing you."

"That's not what I saw Edward!" she said coldly. I turned to her. "I said he was planning on killing her, _before_ he realised she was a part of our coven."

"It's the same thing, Alice!"

"I do not think Demetri would have killed Evelyn." Eleazar said. "He is not like Santiago, Felix or Jane who like to play with their food before they eat it."

"Edward, Eleazar's right. You're being too rash and overprotective." Bella reasoned. "Besides, Evelyn can look after herself."

I nodded.

"He didn't get away without being hung upside down for five minutes." I said innocently. Edward looked at me and I watched smiling as a frown turned to a smile and the smile turned into a laugh.

"You've been favouring that one lately." He said. I grinned knowing our dispute was over.

"Couldn't you have used the other one you mentioned?" Emmet asked while the others got the bats. I knew what he was on about.

"The Bat-boggy hex is used for Slytherins and Slytherins only!" I said repeating the words I'd been told by James so many times. He laughed and went to pick his team mates.

I stood with Esme for the whole game, calling them out when I saw them..._eventually_. Yet, surprisingly, all I could seem to think about was Demetri.

Demetri Pov

I returned to Volterra quicker than usual. Maybe it was because all I could think about for the past two days was the extraordinary girl I'd met. _Evelyn_, _Evie for short_. I opened the doors to the throne room and was greeted suddenly by Aro.

"Demetri, you're back!" He said in his usual happy aura. "How are our friends in America?" He asked holding out his hand for me to take.

_Buggeration! _

It was the only thing that crossed my mind. I was officially an idiot for forgetting about Aro's _not_-_so_-_forgettable_ gift. I must have really been out of it to forget! Hesitantly I gave it to him and he saw everything.

"Well it is good to see Renesemee has grown into a fine young woman...but tell me more of your new friend!" he said excitedly. I knew he really didn't care for my feelings about her, just the power she holds.

"You know as much as I do." I said.

"Yes, yes, she would make a great addition. Don't you think?" he asked.

"I would not know. She seems to hold her status of being a _Witch_ very closely. I do not know of her past and neither would I like to be the one who finds out." I said trying to make him understand I had no thought whatsoever about changing her.

"Very well, off you go." He said. I darted from the room and closed the door. I stayed there unsure of what to do. Did I just endanger a seventeen year old girl's life?

"What was all that, Aro?" Caius asked eventually. Of course he didn't miss the conversation.

"It seems Demetri has fallen for a Witch, she is staying with the Cullen's."

"What do you plan to do about it?"

"I plan to do many things, dear Caius, but for now nothing. I think it is best if we wait for thing's to unfold between Demetri and the girl before making actions." I walked away from the door towards my room.

Answer to my own question erlier:

Yes, yes I have.

A week had passed from meeting Evelyn and even now she was still on my mind. With some persuasion from Felix I'd sent her a letter this morning. I sat in the library with a book. I didn't look up as the door opened and someone sat in the armchair opposite me. Finally after a while of ignoring them my curiosity grew and I looked up to see who it was. One sat on the armchair and the other sat on the floor surrounded by books, the Twins. Jane looked at me from the floor and smirked while Alec seemed to be engorged in his book to notice. She gave him a soft nudge and he look up at me. Then smirked just like his sister.

"What?" I finally asked. Jane's smirk grew.

"Nothing, we just heard of a little Witch who has your heart." She said laughing.

"From Aro I presume?" I asked.

"Maybe," She said laughing again. "Who would have thought that you would have fallen for someone so different?" I stood up.

"What's that supposed to mean?" I asked.

"A lot of things Demetri," She said. I didn't bother to ask what she meant as I left as soon as possible. How dare her! As if she would know what it felt like?

"Demetri!" I turned to the voice.

"What!" I snapped at...Renata, ah hell. "Sorry." I muttered. She shook her head dismissing it.

"Aro wants' to see you," I groaned. "Are the others upsetting you?" she asked. I looked at her and laughed. Nodding I walked away, signalling that it was the end of the convocation. There were few people I could stand in this coven, Renata was one of them. I made my way to the Hall very quickly to find Felix talking with the Masters.

"Ah, Demetri, Renata finally found you." Aro welcomed. "We have a job for you. There is a Coven in Mexico we have been watching for a while. They are not upholding the laws. Maybe you and Felix could straighten it out for them?"

"Yes master." I said.

"Oh, Demetri, take one of the Twins." Caius said. I nodded and left the room with Felix beside me. I groaned inwardly. This trip was going to be hell.

"Jane?" Felix asked. I shook my head.

"Alec."

Alec I could handle.

We got to Mexico to find the Village where the coven stayed nearby was empty. I closed my eyes again and tried to focus on the coven leader, Raphael, to see where he had taken them. I lead Felix and Alec to an old abandoned house in the middle of the Village. Either the Villagers had fled or they were dead. My guess was the latter.

"It's a ghost town." Alec said.

I kicked down the door of the house when I found it was locked, to then be suddenly attacked. I kicked off my attacker and snarled at them. She was a middle aged Vampire. Felix and Alec crouched ready for action.

"What are you doing here Volturi?" She asked.

"We're here to sort you out!" Felix said. "It looks as though we came at a good time too, what were you planning on taking out next, the world?"

"Our newborns mistake could have easily been blamed on the flu outbreak." A voice said behind us. I turned to see Raphael and four newborns, all women, though the thing that shocked me the most was the glittering three year old boy who just stared at us.

"You created an Immortal Child?" Alec asked. "Are you insane?" Raphael began laughing. No wonder the town was ghost like.

"Maybe I am." He laughed.

"Felix, take care of it." I said tossing him the lighter.

The four newborns didn't seem to like this as they suddenly surrounded the boy. Alec had them on their knees in seconds and I took care of the woman behind me as Raphael ran away. I tossed her remains onto the flames and began tracking Raphael. He didn't get far before I gain upon him, I was the faster runner but I wasn't the strongest and was a little relived when Felix arrived and tore his head off. I went back to the blazing fire and watched as his various body parts turned to ash. Felix appeared behind me and I looked at him. A weary expression was upon his face.

"Shall we head back to Volterra?" I asked. He winced slightly.

"Actually, Demetri, Aro called Alec, he wants' us to travel up north."

His words hit me like a stone brick wall. Evelyn crossed my mind.

"What?" I asked even though I heard him perfectly.

"He wants' us to travel up north to the Cullen's, he wants to meet Evelyn personally."

The brick wall suddenly crashed down onto of me and for the first time ever I hoped that Alice Cullen had seen Aro's decision.

_So, what did you all think? _

_I have to thank my last reviewers because your reviews made me really happy. I'll be updating on Friday. _

_Until then!_

_Evaa xx_


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter Eight: Unexpected

Evelyn Pov

"Evie, get your sorry ass down here." I heard Emmet boom from downstairs. I laughed and ran as quickly as I could to see him standing over Edward and Alice who were having a chess game. "Place your bets." He said grinning at me.

I giggled.

"Alice!" I said grinning at her. She laughed and moved a Knight. "You should play wizards chess, it's _totally barbaric._" I said quoting Rose Weasley.

It still made me laugh how her mother's opinion was the same. Emmet started betting with Jasper and I sat down on the sofa as Nessie and Jacob entered the room. I knew Nessie had been up in La Push for a few days to see the Pack. I waved at her and she rushed over to me.

"You have mail." She said in a sing song voice, holding out a letter for me. "The poor postman on the bike took one look at the drive, so I told him I'd deliver it for him. He was rather grateful." She told me.

"Too grateful if you ask me." Jacob muttered. Nessie rolled her eyes and sat down next to me.

"Well, are you going to open it?" She asked. I did so gingerly to then find a black elegant script.

_Dear Evelyn_

_Since last seeing you I have to admit you have been on my mind lately. It may sound idiotic but I think you have taken my heart. Forgive me if I sound bold but you have left me unsure and confused about my feelings.  
Though, I hope you are well?  
May I ask when I can see you again? _

_Forever yours  
Demetri _

"Oh that's so sweet." Nessie said while I stared at the piece of paper with jubilation. "Why do you never write me letters?" She inquired teasingly at Jacob.

"Well, you've never asked, plus we have such a thing called the _Phone _and the _Internet_." He replied.

"Well, it's still romantic. Don't you think Evie?" I was speechless.

He'd rendered me speechless.

I just nodded at her and she giggled. I was happy, excited, flabbergasted, and overjoyed...until Emmet took the piece of paper from me.

"_Silenco_" I muttered flicking my wand at him before he had the chance to read it out loud. I smirked as he glared at me. With a flick of my wand the letter disappeared to my room and I took the silencing charm of him.

"Emmet, don't be so mean, its Evie's own private stuff." Alice said.

"Look, if the Volturi Guard is writing to my new little Sister I wanna' know what's being said." He said protectively. Edward sighed.

"It's not our right to know." Edward said while taking out Alice's Bishop. "Beside's Evie can look after herself." He said repeating his wife's words. Obviously they'd had a long convocation about me before he finally came to terms with it. Emmet growled and I laughed.

"No, Emmet's just being nosy." He grinned at me.

"Checkmate." Alice said grinning at Edward who was frowning at the chess board. She ran over to Jasper, who was sitting on the couch, and sat on his lap.

"You owe me five hundred bucks!" He said to Emmet who grunted.

"I really thought you were going to win this time." He said to Edward who shrugged.

"I thought you'd learnt by now not to bet on Alice, now your $500 less." He said simply. I laughed and out the corner of my eye I saw Alice stiffen, though it was Jasper to put me on alert.

"Alice?" he asked worried. Edward stiffened too, obviously from seeing the vision. Once it was over they looked at each other, Edward gave a short nod and then looked at me. Others had entered the room now to see what had happened and I knew for sure that it had something to do with me.

"It was a matter of time before he decided this." Alice whispered.

"Alice, what did you see?" Carlisle asked kneeling in front of her.

"Evelyn, he wants Evelyn."

"Who wants me?" I asked, already dreading the answer.

"Aro, he wants to meet you."

"He plans to take her away from us." Edward said. "He's going to find every way possible."

"When do they get here?" I asked Alice.

"Tomorrow, he's already sent three members of the guard here who were in Mexico. They'll be here in the Morning. Aro, Caius, and few selected others will join them then. There isn't enough time to get you to England. I'm so sorry." She sobbed. I laid my hand on her shoulder.

"What do we do?" I asked Carlisle.

"I'm afraid, it seems, there's nothing we can do. We'll have to wait until they come." He replied.

I didn't sleep that night. I expected the Volturi haunted my dreams. Hooded cloaked Vampires staring at me with their red eyes that I knew that would soon be happening for real. But instead Death Eaters and Dementer's have kept me restless. I woke up and switched the bedside lamp on. What was I to do? I could run.

No, how could I even suggest that. I'm not a Slytherin I'm a Gryffindor. I won't run and cower I will fight for what I want. Even if that meant somehow outsmarting a five thousand year old coven. I got out of bed and quickly looked over the books about Vampires that Rose had made me pack. There had to be something...there's always something. I had three hours before we'd meet the Volturi in the clearing. Thank Merlin I'm a fast reader.

Demetri Pov

I followed Aro and Caius with the rest of the Guard as we emerged through the trees. Renata was the closest to Aro and Caius, then Jane and Alec. After that me, Felix, Santiago, Corin, Afton and Chelsea stood behind them. Marcus had been left with the Wives back in Volterra with a few Guards for protection, if needed. I could see the Cullen's now, there were no wolves and like us no witnesses. I couldn't help but notice Evelyn. She was in between Renesemee and Emmet.

Aro stopped.

"Carlisle, my good friend, It's been so long." Aro said. "I see you have a new family member!"

"Yes, though I wish this meeting were upon better circumstances." Carlisle said stiffly.

"Now Carlisle, I only wish to meet your new addition. How can that be so life threatening?" Aro asked with a little laugh. Carlisle turned to Evelyn, her hair was different from the last time I saw her, a blond, similar to Carlisle's just with more of a honey tone. It was curly. Her purple eyes were stuck on Aro staring at him curiously. She walked over to Carlisle and stood beside him, as if she was studying Aro.

"May i?" She asked him softly. Carlisle nodded and proceeded forward, until she stopped him. "May I go alone?"

Carlisle looked pained, wary and anxious all in one. He hesitated before nodding. I couldn't believe it; he was going to let her come alone? I knew she was brave, very brave but now I thought she was a little in over her head. I then thought back to the spell. She probably knew more than that to take us all out. I relaxed slightly when she smiled at me.

"Hello again Demetri," She said. I smiled at her.

"Evelyn, this is Aro, one of the leaders of the Volturi." I said.

"Hello Evelyn." Aro said politely studying her. "...A witch, how _fascinating_."

"Thank you." She said unsurely. I wouldn't blame her, Aro was devious at times. Who knew what he would do to get her...well maybe Alice and Edward. As if on cue both Alice and Edward hissed.

"It doesn't work like that Aro." Edward growled. "She's a human being and I know for a fact she won't take that lightly."

"Do not underestimate her, Aro." Alice warned.

"What was he planning?" I heard Bella ask.

"Aro finds her to be very talented. He wants to use her to find the Romanians and kill them. He has heard of a few spells that can torcher, command and kill instantly." I heard Edward reply. What was Aro thinking? I saw Evelyn stiffen. She knew these spells. Like the last time I saw her she ceased to amaze me and when her golden locks turned red I was speechless.

"You never mentioned she could do that." Felix muttered to me. She took a step toward Aro who looked at her with the same expression everyone else wore.

"Unforgiveable Curses, the Cruciatus Curse, it inflicts unbearable pain upon the receiver that they eventually _beg_ to die. That was a favourite for the Death Eaters, then there's the Imperious Curse, it causes the victim to do the set commands. Very fun unless you want them to jump off a cliff, drown them? Avada Kedavra, the Killing Curse, Voldemort loved that one. They are named Unforgivable Curses for a reason, they are not to be used lightly and I certainly would use them myself!" She snapped.

"Forgive me Miss Cullen it was merely a thou..." Aro stopped and looked towards the sky. I looked up with him to see the sky turning grey. The grass became ice under our feet and Evelyn paled slightly. I walked over to her and shook her lightly. "What is this?" He asked her.

"Evelyn...Evie." She was staring at something and I looked up to see a mark in the sky, a skull with a snake proceeding from its mouth instead of a tong.

"What is it Evie?" Carlisle asked. I noticed both the Cullen's and the Volturi had seemed to come together.

"It's the Dark Mark, it's his Mark. It's the Death Eaters. Why are they here?" She cried as Carlisle hugged her.

I watched as the snake produced entwining black smoke. From this, twelve hooded figures emerged from smoke surrounding us.


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Twilight or Harry Potter.

Chapter Nine: Close escape

Evelyn Pov

I stared at the Death Eaters surrounding us. I'd pulled myself out of Carlisle's embrace. My wand was out and my eyes were stuck on Antonin Dolohov, he was the reason I had no real parents. He was the reason I didn't know who I was! He grinned at me.

"Stop her!" Alice shouted as I lunged for him. Someone's arms wrapped around my waist and I struggled to get free.

"He's mine! He's dead!" I shouted as the Death Eater laughed. "LET ME GO!" I screamed at my capture.

"I can't do that Evie, you'll get yourself killed. I wouldn't want that." Demetri said to me softly.

On any other occasion I would have kissed him but this was hardly the time. The Death Eater was as good as dead as soon as I could aim a spell at him.

"To hell with what you want!" I growled out. "That bastard killed my parents!" I heard someone gasp but I didn't see who it was. My eyes stayed on Dolohov who only laughed at me.

"Give us the girl and we will not cause you any harm." A man's voice drawled. I stood shell shocked, Lucius Malfoy, Scorpius's grandfather. I narrowed my eyes at him.

"I hope Scorpius personally kicks your arse the next time he meets you, traitor!" I bit out in pure anger. He looked away from me.

"Who are you working for?" Aro asked sharply.

"That's none of your business, now give us the girl!" A Death Eater shouted.

"We're not going to give her up!" Emmet said before Aro could reply. "You can either run along home or get your ass kicked." He said crouching. The Volturi Guard responded the same way only their eyes were fixed upon the Death Eaters, ready to attack when given the order.

"No, no, please, you don't know what they're capable of!" I said pleading with Emmet. The Vampire's crouched and the Death Eater's raised their wands. Demetri's grip loosened and I ran towards them while pulling out my wand.

"_Stupefy_!"

"_Protago Maxima!_" I shouted. The stunning spells hit my shield and threw me back.

The fight began.

Death Eaters apparated all over the place to out run the Vampires. I grasped my wand and stunned a Death Eater. He blocked it and our duel began, though as quickly as it began it ended as Emmet crashed into him. The Death Eater apparated before he could do any serious damage.

"Are you ok?" He asked.

"I'm fine." I said spotting a Death Eater aiming at him. "_Petrificus Totalus_!"

"Cool!" Emmet said laughing as the Death Eater's arms and legs snapped together. He fell backwards.

"It won't last for long, c'mon!" I shouted.

He sped past me snarling at a Death Eater. I didn't get to see what had happened as someone shot a stunning spell at me. I fell to the ground and was helped up by Carlisle.

"Run, Evie. I want you to run." He said quickly dragging me away from the battle.

"No, Carlisle, I can't leave." I said trying to pull my arm from his vice grip. I didn't succeed in doing so and he lowered himself my level.

"Evie, I promised Mr Potter I'd keep you safe and that's what I'm going to do. I want you to run Evelyn while we can keep them occupied. We'll catch up with you just keep making decisions so Alice can see you." He said as I stunned a Death Eater behind him.

"I can fight!" I shouted.

"Evelyn, please!" He begged. I stared at him and then quickly dodged as a killing curse flew straight by me. I looked back at Carlisle but he was gone. He was right and I quickly took my chance and fled as quickly as I could into the woods.

I ran as fast as I could through the trees away from the battle, checking now and then to see if anyone was following me. I looked behind me another time and ran into something hard. There was no doubt that I fell on my ass. I looked up at the thing I ran into to see a rather big Vampire. I tried to shuffle away but he grabbed my arm and pulled me up. I struggled to get away from him but it was no use. I was stuck.

A woman appeared beside him, she was unmistakeably not human. She scared me and as her cold red eyes bored into mine I looked away.

"Bring her." She told the big vampire.

As I began to struggle again he swung me over his shoulder. I kicked and turned without hurting myself too much. Nothing was going to work. The landscape surrounding me became blurry and somehow I ended tumbling onto the ground. The vampires who had tried to take me were collapsed on the ground, screaming in pain. From the trees emerged four draped in cloaks, the Volturi Guard, though I hardly noticed them. My eyes were fixed up on the two Vampires writhering in pain, the same pain that had been inflicted on my parents by Antonin Dolohov. A tear slipped down my face as I remembered that fateful night. The night they died.

"Evelyn, are you ok?" A voice spoke so soft to me. A cold hand wiped the stray tear away and I looked into red eyes full of warmth, where mine were undoubtedly full of coldness. All the sadness turned to anger and without any warning my fist collided with his jaw. Of course it hurt me more than it hurt him, but right now I couldn't care less.

I couldn't trust anyone.

So I got up and apparated.

I appeared on the coast. It wasn't La Push like I'd been aiming for but somewhere else. It wasn't raining but it wasn't warm and sunny either. I sat on the sand for ages. The apparation had drawn some of my energy. I felt tired and out of breath. Rose, of course, was seventeen before me and had been able to learn apparation in our 6th year at Hogwarts. She'd taught me what I needed to know and how to do it. But as it was my first time at trying. I wouldn't be surprised if I found I'd left behind a limb.

Thankfully that wasn't the case and after resting for a bit I walked off the beach, onto the cliff and towards the woods. I didn't dare try to apparate again. I personally thought I was able to apparate correctly purely by my anger. My sixth sense fought against me going into the woods so I stayed by the edge of the trees. I was sat down on the grass mending my broken hand. I wasn't fantastic at healing charms. They always took a couple of tries before I got them right. Finally on my third try I got it and heard someone clapping behind me.

I turned to see a beautiful man. He sparkled slightly in the rays of sun that poked through the grey clouds above. His eyes were as black as night showing his thirst, he was tall and lean. His hair was black and his smile wicked.

"Very well preformed," He said jerking his head towards my hand. "I didn't think you'd mend it but I was very wrong." He said happily clapping again. I raised my eyebrows at his _giddiness. _

_This guy was on par with Aro's Psycoticness._

"How did you find me?" I finally asked. He chuckled.

"Aro's little Demetri isn't the only one who's able to track certain people. Though, I must admit I'm not as good as him. I found you easily enough."

"Why...why are you looking for me?" I stuttered as he came closer.

"Well, your scent for one thing is very _mouth-watering _and _she_ wants you. Then again compared to what _she_ might do to you I'm considering finishing you off myself." He said with a small sad smile.

"You won't get one drop of my blood!" I spat. He laughed.

"I beg to differ, my dear." He said grabbing my wrist. I tried to pull it back as he made a small cut with his fingernail. I watched in horror as he licked the blood soaked nail clean and then snarl in fury. He pulled me up with him and tilted my head to the side so he had a clear shot of biting it, In front of us stood Demetri and his muscular friend.

"Demetri, Felix. Finally I didn't think you'd come to rescue her." My capture sniggered. "Have you really grown that _weak_ Demetri?" He jeered as Demetri crouched snarling loudly. "It surprises me how you of all people have fallen for someone as low as a Human." I heard a loud snarl from Demetri again and I looked at the floor, my wand lay centimetres away from my feet...

"I'm a witch, which means I'd probably turn you to ashes if I had half the chance!" I snapped at him.

"I highly doubt that." he whispered. There was another snarl from Demetri but I took no notice.

"They'd kick your ass before you'd even get a pint of my blood!" He turned me to him and smirked.

"We'll see about that." Within seconds his hard teeth dug into my wrist taking the blood. I hadn't anticipated this. I thought he'd knock me down. Something blurred ran straight into him and I fell to the ground, everything was becoming faint. I wasn't sure whether that was because of the venom or the pain. I felt myself slip into the darkness and someone shouting my name.

I couldn't reply, I couldn't do anything, I was nearing death. It was so close...i felt relieved...that was before the pain began. The fire that ignited my body spread quickly and I was soon screaming out for someone to end it, to kill me.

The tension in the room was almost unbearable. The Death Eaters kept quiet waiting for her to speak. They had no idea what she might do to them, a wicked smile slipped upon my face. She was almost similar to their master before her, Charlotte, a fearless goddess, who only wanted to achieve what her beloved master could not _and_ the death and destruction of the Volturi. The Girl who she had so dearly wanted was now in the hands of Aro's guard. A girl that could lead even Potter to his death was now slowly but surely on her own death bed, a death bed which she would awake.

"I cannot deny that I am greatly disappointed. I gave too much hope in expecting the Girl to be shoved in front of me tonight. What went wrong?" Charlotte asked in a voice so soft, so luring that anyone who did not know her properly would rush into her awaiting arms only for her to deceive them.

"The...the Volturi showed up." A Death Eater spluttered. Charlotte appeared in front of him in seconds.

"You are Wizards!" she spat. "Taking care of a few simple _blinded _Vampires should have been easy! Three of my own were lost due to your foolishness." She drew away from him. "Then again, Aro's little _twin pets_ would not have been easy for you." She cooed stroking his face. The sudden snap of his neck was no surprise to me when it came. "Oh, pity, let that be a lesson to all of you. Don't disappoint me again." She said signalling them to leave.

"Why be, so harsh Charlotte?" Vladimir asked sneering. She smirked in return.

"They are humans in need of reminding...though this does leave us in a very good spot. Aro will never see it coming and Potter...his death will come soon."

Soooo, what did you all think? Was it okay?

Nice reviews please! :)


	10. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Twilight OR Harry Potter.

Chapter Ten: Pain and Relief

Evelyn Pov

The pain which ran through my body was unexplainable. It was like I was being set on fire I guess. Maybe I was being set on fire? Maybe I was receiving the torture curse so much that they intended me to go mad like Professor Longbottom's parents. I wanted it to stop, I _begged_ for it..._them_ to stop. But they didn't listen. I called out for them to end it and kill me, but still they did not listen. I screamed in pain, so much that my throat began to get sore.

Would it ever end?

I doubted it. If they would not end it I was good as lost to madness when they did.

I screamed again as the pain increased. I heard someone's faint voice in the background but I just knew it was the torturer laughing at me. I hated them; I hated every single fibre of their body. I didn't even know their face but I knew I'd hate them. Whoever had caught me really wanted me to suffer. I screamed for Carlisle to help, knowing that it would never come. My friends, family...even Demetri who I'd unforgivably hit erlier on today before I was..._bitten._ Was the torturer the Vampire that had bitten me?

The pain that felt like a fire burning me left my toes, then my legs, hands, arms and finally until the only bit left was the fire in my heart. It began to race, faster and faster until suddenly it stopped.

Was I dead? Was I finally at peace? Would I see my Mother and Father in the heavens?

_Wait! Dead people don't __**breathe**__._ I thought as I filled my lungs.

It then hit me, I couldn't believe myself. How could I be so idiotic? I wasn't sure what I was more scared by in the next couple of seconds. The relief that I hadn't been tortured and that I had actually turned into a Vampire, or the fact I had actually gone through the _Change_ into a Vampire...a creature that is hated so dearly by witches and wizards.

Personally, I thought that my life had just gotten interestingly _buggered up_.

"She's awake." A deep voice said. I opened my eyes to reveal a much sharper sight. I was amazed slightly by my new vision and I sat up. It was then I noticed the other two people in the room. The Vampire stood over me, non-threateningly, was studying me with a curious look. He was built the same way as Emmet but his burgundy eyes made him completely different from him. Felix, his name was Felix.

"You ok?" he asked. I nodded, not wanting to hear the sound of my new voice. He chuckled. "I'm Felix and you've already met Demetri." He said giving a slight wink. I looked over at the other figure sitting on a chair with his head in his hands. He didn't look at me, I didn't expect him to. I looked away and looked down at the blooded and tattered clothes I was wearing.

"Do you have any clothes?" I asked, deciding that the only way to do so was speak. I was shocked by my voice. It rang out like a piece of music.

"There's some in the top draw." Demetri finally said. He was speaking to Felix but his black eyes were fixed with my own. "We'll take you hunting once you're dressed." I took the clothes from Felix and shut the bathroom door sighing to myself.

When I looked in the mirror it felt as though my heart had stopped all over again. The person in the mirror was _not_ me. She was..._perfect_. Her pale face looked like marble on a china doll. Her hair was a golden blond, with perfect curls and her eyes a bright newborn red. My face shape looked the same but everything was _different_. I wasn't sure if I liked this new me.

I should be angry. I had every right to be angry. But I'd only be angry at myself. It was no one else's fault but my own. I was the one who ran off. I put on the clothes and entered the other room. They both looked at me, Felix's eyes rolled while Demetri's never left my...yeah. Unfortunately the top was a little more revealing than I wanted it to be. I cleared my throat and he soon looked away.

We stood in the shadows as the humans passed by us. I didn't want to do this. I didn't want to take their diet option but the human's blood sang to me. I couldn't help _wanting_ it! Demetri and Felix stood beside me watching and waiting for the right time to strike. I looked around for a way out of this.

_I could just run_ I thought.

Or I could just tell them I didn't want to do this... would they listen though? Highly unlikely, I looked behind me. It was a perfect opportunity to escape. I could run right now, I could be like the Cullen's. The Cullen's, I missed them. My mind wandered back to the others in England. No doubt Carlisle had told Mr Potter what had happened. He would expect me to be in Italy with the Volturi.

I couldn't make a decision, my mind was set on running but if I did that I would never see my friends again. I couldn't just go back to them and expect them to understand. I couldn't expect them to want me back as a monster. I imagined Rose's terrified face, which she normally gave me when I told her of my hair-brained schemes, and how she would give me that look when she next saw me, her best friend a vampire.

"Do you understand, Evelyn?" Demetri asked. I looked at him. He gave me a weak smile before repeating what he'd said. "I was saying don't play around with them like Felix there, just take and leave. Get it?"

_Take and leave! _He'd just told me to kill someone.

I backed away and took my chance then. My mind made up, I rand as fast as I could, streaming past houses in the streets.

Someone, Demetri, caught me round the waist and pinned me to the floor.

"What the hell are you doing?" he shouted. His face masked in anger.

"Running away!" I snapped stating the obvious. "I can't do something like that, Demetri! I can't be told to kill someone! I don't _want_ to be a _murderer_."

"Bloody hell." He swore. "Is that what this is about? You're a Vampire now Evelyn, nothing you do is going to change that. You have to face the fact that you have no choice but to drink the blood."

"Then you expect too much of me!" I spat.

"Evelyn you will die!" he semi pleaded.

"I'd rather die, than drink from an innocent human being!" I shouted before punching him. He let go of me and I took my chance then.

"Felix, stop her!"

I screamed, cursed, swore and kicked as Felix locked my arms together.

"Sorry Witchy can't have you escaping. Aro would kick my ass for loosing you, Demetri would sulk and Carlisle would probably incinerate them both."

"It's a win, win situation then isn't it?" I muttered angrily. Felix chuckled before handing me back to Demetri.

"Try not to lose her again, ey Demetri?" he said before running off.

"Don't, you dare think about it!" Demetri growled after guessing my next move.

"Well, don't get so comfy in thinking I won't because I will!" I said stubbornly.

"Oh, great, I love to play _hide and seek_. In fact I'm quite good at it." He retorted sarcastically.

"Whatever." I said as my not-so great comeback. "Stupid...flirty...stalkerish...Italian..._pain in the ass." _I muttered as he ran off. He chuckled.

"Not so much 'stalkerish' this time."

"I...shut up!" he laughed and I snarled. "I'm still angry at you! So stop trying to make me think I'm not!"

_Oh, that sounded better in my head. _He laughed again and I only knew it was at my idiocy.

We finally got back to the hotel where following Rose and Lily's many examples i headed to the bathroom and slammed the door shut. I filled the sink with water and then looked at myself in the mirror. I could have cried and then remembering I couldn't only made me want to cry even more. My hair was still a curly blond, no red, pink, blue or green. My eyes a ruby red, not the indigo I was used to. Not wanting to look at this _new me, _I filled the bath with hot water.

I ducked my head under the warm water and then came up again. The bath wasn't as big as the pool in the Prefects bathroom in Hogwarts, which I'd snuck into countless times, but it was ok. The bubbles surrounded me and I felt at ease, relaxed. There was a knock on the door that made me jump slightly.

"Evelyn, you've been in the bath an hour. Are you going to come out soon?" Demetri asked. I ignored him and said nothing. "The connection to Italy leaves soon." I sighed.

"Off you trot then!"

"Evelyn, if you don't come out I'll break down the door."

"Do it, I dare you!" I called back. I heard Felix laugh in the background. "I'd love to see you explain why there's a broken bathroom door to the manager."

"I think she's still angry at you, mate. You're not going to win." I smirked as a low growl came from Demetri.

"Evelyn, please." He pleaded. In record breaking speed I let the water drain, secured a towel around me and opened the door.

"I guess the water was getting cool anyway." Felix snorted and I shot him evils. He soon left. "Are we actually leaving soon? Or was that a coax to get me out the bath?" I asked.

"The connection leaves early hours tomorrow." Demetri said smirking at me while leaning on the door frame.

"Ah, well I might as well run another bath." I said. I didn't move one step before he growled and pinned me on the bed. "Fine," I snapped. He chuckled as i glared at him. "I'll stay here."

"Erm...Evie..."

"What?" I asked sitting up not realising that the towel slipped.

Demetri looked away respectfully though I was sure if he was still human his face would have been red. I took that chance and quickly stood up, wrapping a towel around me. I saw my appearance in the mirror and was momentarily shocked at the bright pink hair, due to my embracement. I closed my eyes and thought of a chocolate brown. I turned back to the door to see Demetri with his eyebrows raised. I was personally happy that I didn't lose my morphing abilities.

"How did you do that?" I grinned.

"I'm a Metamorphmagus. It means I'm able to change my appearance at will." I explained. "It will come in handy for what I want to do...well what I wanted to do."

"What do you want to do?" he asked.

"I'd like to be an Auror."

"Auror?"

"Dark Wizard catcher," His eyes narrowed at this. "What's up?"

"I don't like the idea of that." he said. I smirked.

"Tough!" I said feeling a little flustered due to his concern.

"You are adamant. What would it take for you not to be an Auror?" I glared at him.

"My old life back," I mumbled knowing he could hear me.

"You know I can't do that."

"Then you should have let me die." I shouted. I couldn't cry, even though I felt like it.

"I'd rather be set alight." He said emotionlessly. I didn't like it, the stone faced Demetri that didn't smile, didn't laugh. Not even a trace of anger. I watched him leave and sat down on the bed. I felt empty and guilt took over me.

_How was that people? Because I'm nice I'm updating again so be sure to read the next chapter. _

_I just want to do a big shout out to all those reviewers. You make my day. :)_

_Review please. _


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter Eleven: Immature 

Evelyn

I opened the door to see Felix and Demetri. They had been talking in hushed whispers and looked at me. Felix left leaving me with Demetri. I made my brave move and sat next to him. I knew he was angry with me. Not talking to me and looking at the floor was a big give away.

"How can we be like this?" I finally asked.

"What?" he asked his voice low and dangerous.

"Us...how can we be like this? How can I be falling so quickly for someone I hardly know?" he looked at me and then pulled me to his chest wrapping his arms around me. Was that it? Was that all I had to say to make him happy again?

"Sometimes it happens that fast, it's something you have to accept. I'd like you to accept." He let go of me and I quickly wrapped my own arms around him. He chuckled. "It seems you already have."

"I don't think I have a choice." I said. "Like I said, I'm falling for you quickly." He took my hands.

"Come with me, Evelyn." I looked up at him.

"Where are we going?" I asked.

He didn't answer me and just pulled me up. I followed him as he jumped out the open window and into the street below. I was amazed still at my speed. We ended up in a wood out of town, why had he brought me here?

"I don't understand." I said. He smiled and took my hand, pulling me deeper into the wood. There grazing on grass was an Elk. I watched it as Demetri put his hands on my shoulders.

"Relax think of nothing else but the Elk. Now, let your senses take you." I did has he told me and crouched. Moments later I found my teeth sinking into the animal's neck. I hadn't even realised I'd moved. I finished the blood quickly and moved away only realising what I'd done.

_At least I'm not hunting humans. _I thought.

"I want another." I found myself saying. Demetri jerked his head towards my right and I saw another Elk. It wasn't long before I tasted its sweet blood. I soon finished and looked down at myself. I was a mess, covered in blood.

"Your precision will get better with practise." I looked up at Demetri, his eyes were black. He hadn't fed yet. A plan crossed my mind.

"Why don't you hunt animals instead of humans?" I asked.

"I prefer Human blood."

"Have you ever tried animal blood?" I asked. I knew soon it was going to infuriate him. He frowned.

"No and I don't intend to." He said.

"But how would you know if you don't like animal blood if you haven't tasted it?"

"I...what are you getting at?"

"I'd like you to try it." I said brightly. He raised an eyebrow at me and then laughed.

"No!" he said dangerously. I ignored him.

"Why not?" I asked stubbornly. He sighed.

"Since I was turned I've been drinking from Humans. It's a little hard to break out of, Evie." I put my hands on my hips.

"How old were you when you were turned?" 

"Twenty one." He drawled. I nearly giggled. Scorpius did the same when Rose and I were pissing him off.

"How long have you been twenty one?" I said grabbing his shoulders.

"Over a thousand years." I let go in surprise.

"Blimey!" I said grinning. I past him and walked in the shadows along the street. I soon heard him follow me and grinned. "Are you trying to be a stalker again?" I asked. He laughed and caught me round the waist.

"May I ask what's with all the questions?" he asked.

"I hardly know you Demetri, yet you seem to know everything about me." I said. He frowned again and I giggled.

"You know enough about me."

"I don't know your human life." I said cheekily. He smiled.

"If I could remember it I'd tell you."

"What?" I asked slightly shocked. He furrowed his eyebrows. "I'm going to forget my human life?" I asked furiously. "Why are you only mentioning this now?"

"I didn't think it was important." He said bewildered.

"How, can forgetting your human life not be important?" I cried. "There are so many people that will miss me and I won't even know it!" Once again he raised his eyebrow and laughed. I found my hand was close to smacking him but he caught it moments before it hit his cheek.

"Silly Evie, you won't forget them immediately. I have lived for over a thousand years. Please don't forget that."

"Oh." I said feeling a bit stupid. He chuckled and pulled me down the street with him back towards the hotel.

I looked at myself in the mirror. I was overjoyed about my morphing abilities, though I dared not try and see whether I could do magic. I didn't want the hotel to blow up. It was what I was expecting anyway.

"I like your blonde hair." I looked at the doorway to see Demetri leant against it. "When it's curly, you look a little bit like Carlisle. It's surprising considering he's generations older than you." He said.

"I agree. Now I look even more like him." I said grinning slightly. I changed my hair colour blonde and my eye colour to the golden colour I was used to. "Ta dah!" I said turning to Demetri. He shook his head smiling.

"You are very different, Evie."

"I think you'll find that's a good thing." I said. "If I was normal I wouldn't be me." I sat down on the bed and he appeared beside me. "When do we leave?" I asked.

"In eight hours."

"I'm worried Demetri." I said, almost whispered. "I'm afraid I might hurt someone. I've not been in the presence of humans for long. I don't want anybody to die."

"Don't worry, Evie." I looked up to see Felix. He grinned at me and I gave him a small smile. "You won't hurt anyone because you'll have to get past me first." He said flexing his muscles. "And then there's Demetri I'm sure he has a few plans up his sleeve to distract you." He winked at me. I reached behind me. My hand found what I wanted and threw the pillow at his head, direct hit. Thank Merlin for my Quidditch skills.

"Shut up asshole!" Demetri growled. I laughed as both boys crouched. I did a backwards roll and ended up sitting on the pillows.

"Oh, please, just please. Don't tell me you're going to fight?" I giggled. They both looked at me with puzzled expressions. "I would probably die from laughing so much. It would be funnier than seeing poor Rose trying to ride a broom." I said shaking my head. They both looked at each other.

"Well bro, I'll leave her to you." Felix said winking at me again before drawing a finger over his throat. _Aww crap_! I watched him leave and then saw Demetri crouch. A low growl came from his throat. I tucked into a curl as he pounced.

_Aww crap, crap, crap, crap, crap_!

I was surprised to find myself giggling and kicking my legs trying to get away from the hands tickling me.

"S...Stop!" I giggled.

"No." He growled playfully.

"Please!" I begged.

"Make me." he laughed. I kicked his side accidently and he let go. I grinned and pushed him off the bed. He landed with a thud on the floor and I laughed. He stood and I stuck my tongue out at him. He raised an eyebrow with a smile playing on his lips.

"Very mature Miss Cullen." I frowned.

"That's the same thing Professor McGonagall said to me when I put stink bombs in the Slytherin common room." His eyebrows shot up.

"Why did you do that?" I sighed.

"You wouldn't believe me. Professor McGonagall didn't, that's why I got a detention for the month."

"Try me." He said, genuinely interested.

"The Slytherins cheated in the Quidditch game that afternoon, they'd managed to charm the Quaffle. Anyway, it cost us the cup so I decided to go against Rose's warning's and put stink bombs in the common room. I would have gotten away with it too if it weren't for the blumbering idiots outside the common room. They got themselves caught by Professor Slughorn. I can safely say I was not in detention alone. I brought James and Albus down with me for getting us caught."

"So...another team cheated in a game, you wanted revenge, you got caught and you were told you were immature. That sounds pretty reasonable to me."

"Yes, but we all know if I went missing you'd wreck havoc among the world." I said smirking. He chuckled.

"I can't deny that's true." My smirk grew wider and I leaned closer to him.

"And he calls me _immature_." I whispered in his ear. The door opened and we both looked at Felix.

"Hey, lovebirds, the plane leaves in an hour."

_Oooh. Review please. :)_


	12. Chapter 12

**Disclaimer: **I do NOT, I repeat NOT, own Twilight or Harry Potter. :(

Chapter Twelve: Merlin's baggy pants

Evelyn Pov

"What?" I shouted. "I thought you said the plane leaves in eight hours!" I said rounding on Demetri. I put on my coat.

"It was. What happened?" He growled at Felix who smirked. Demetri sighed. "Heidi."

"Who?" I asked.

"Heidi, she's one of the guard members, she's managed to get the plane times changed to get you back to Volterra quicker." He said as Felix disappeared from sight. "She told me all this when you were changing, I just forgot. I'm sorry."

"It's okay."

"No, it's not okay Evelyn. Vampire's don't normally forget this sort of thing!" He exclaimed. I put my hand on his shoulder.

"Demetri calm down." I soothed. "You don't have to be sorry, I don't mind. I used to forget everything when I was at Hogwarts. I was mostly in detention for forgetting my homework." I giggled at the old memories as he punched the G button on the lift. He looked at me.

"Thank-you, Evelyn."

I followed him through the lobby and saw a black car with Felix in outside. It was then I realised he'd gone to checkout. I'd only ever been in a car once. It was when Mr Potter took us to the Quidditch world cup two years ago in the summer. I sat in wonder feeling the leather seat I was sitting on, it was soft and warm.

"Do you like the car, Evelyn?" Felix asked chuckling. He was looking at me through the mirror in the front.

"Yes." I said slightly too excited. I leaned forward to rest my head on Demetri's shoulder. "But surely it goes faster than this?" I asked slyly. Felix smirked and I giggled falling back into my seat as he sped up.

"You like things fast don't you, Evie?" Demetri asked chuckling.

"I told you, my _Firebolt Range_ goes faster than _you_." I teased.

"Fine we'll run back to Volterra when we get to Florence. I'll _show_ you how fast I can run!"

"Oh keep your pants on Demetri." Felix said rolling his eyes. He pulled into a car space in a fast stop. I went flying into the seat in front of me.

"Whoa!" I said.

"Felix." Demetri growled. I smacked him on the back of the head and Felix chuckled.

"Leave him alone, I'm not hurt, you're just being overprotective!" I told him before getting out. I was immediately hugged when I shut the door.

"What are you doing?" I asked Demetri trying to move my head but he wouldn't let me.

"Keep still, don't move your head and move when I do." He commanded. He moved me back and when I realised the air was noticeably cooler I forced my head up. We were stood in the shade while Felix scanned the area.

"What was that all about?" I asked. "Or did you just want a hug?" He shook his head smiling slightly.

"I didn't want the hug, though, I did like the hug. We sparkle in the sunlight, Evie. Felix wasn't exactly thinking. But we're okay now." He looked over at Felix who confirmed his words with a nod. Felix looked at me.

"Sorry Evie." I shook my head.

"Let's just get on the plane."

I followed them through the airport passed check-in, search, passport control and departure lounge. We'd been waiting in the departure lounge for five minutes before our flight was called. I'd been holding my breath since I entered the airport. I was amazed at myself. I had a little urge to breath in the air. Taking that chance while I stood I took in the smells around me. Human blood took me through a frenzy of beautiful aromas.

I didn't want them, I just liked the smell. I could smell Felix, he smelt like the new leather in the car. And then Demetri, he smelt like a freshly cut lawn and a wood-ish smell. I followed them through to the plane and was suddenly dragged left by Demetri.

"We turn left, Evie."

"What's left?"

"First class, there's less humans."

"They don't bother me." I said.

"What?" He asked as I sat down in between him and Felix.

"The blood, it doesn't bother me. It smells beautiful but I don't want it." I whispered.

"What!" both Demetri and Felix said turning to me. I shrugged.

"Is there something wrong with me?"

"Yes."

"No." Demetri said glaring at Felix and I grinned. "You're completely fine, Evie." Demetri assured me. I snorted.

"Am I Merlin's baggy pants?"

"What?"

"Yep, I'd say there's something wrong with her." Felix said. I sat back in satisfaction. "I mean what kind of Vampire have you met that can ignore a humans scent as well as change her appearance." I glared.

"You don't need to rub it in. I already agree with you!" I sort of snapped. He smirked at me.

"Merlin's...baggy...pants?" Demetri finally asked laughing. I grinned at him and then leaned across him to the window. It was clear outside and the clouds below looked like a white fluffy sea. I smiled at it in wonder and then looked at him when he slapped the blind down shut. He looked at me apologetically. Ah, yes, of course. The sparkly skin!

"I understand." I said. "It was a saying Mr Weasley came up with."

"What? Oh!"

"Yeah, he said it once to cheer his wife up, Hermione. It kinda stuck since then."

"You must miss them, your family back in England." I nodded.

"Yeah, I do, I hope Carlisle was able to tell Mr Potter we were visited by the Death Eaters."

"I'm sure he will."

"I hope so. I don't want to keep them in the dark. I don't know what they'll think of me when I next see them." I gasped. "Teddy."

"You know you have to stop doing that, shouting out things I don't understand." Demetri said chuckling. I smiled.

"You don't understand? She lost me at Merlin's baggy pants!" Felix said. I giggled.

"Teddy Lupin's a friend of mine. His parent's died in the war and he's a Metamorphmagus too. He's probably the only one who understands. His Dad was a Werewolf though. I don't want him to take this badly."

"I didn't know Werewolves could breed offspring." Felix said grimly.

"I didn't know Vampire's could have human Hybrids if they wanted too!" I snapped back. I saw both of them wince. It was mean on Renesemee but I'd known Teddy longer.

"Sorry." They both muttered. I snorted again.

"And both of you need to stop saying that, word." I said smirking. Felix nudged me into Demetri who nudged me back. I put my hands out to stop myself from being shoved into Felix.

"Would you like any drinks?" All three of us looked at the hostess.

"No thanks, but when we get off this flight you and me could do a little bit of getting to know each other." Felix said waggling his eyebrows at her. She blushed and glared at him as Demetri chuckled. I nudged them both.

"What?" They asked me in unison.

"Oh, you know what. That was mean!" I said rounding on Felix.

"Well forgive me if I feel a little left out!" He play snapped. He grinned at me as I shot him a puzzled look. "Well Demetri's not going to keep it in his pants much longer is he?" He said rolling his eyes and then giving us a wink. He chuckled as he turned away. There was a long silence as I sat there next to Demetri feeling awkward.

_Thank you Felix you great big arsehole_! I thought.

I noticed that the lights began to dim as it became dark. I pretended to sleep to pass the time. I liked it, pretending to sleep. I could think over everything. My life and the situation with the Vampire next to me, does he really like me as much as Felix lets on? More importantly, do I like him more than a friend?

He was beautiful but so was every other Vampire.

I sighed mentally.

Who would have thought being a Vampire was this annoying? I didn't even know if I could still do magic! What would my friends think of me? Would they be scared? Leave me.

I curled up with my eyes closed. I hadn't noticed I was dry sobbing quietly until a pair of arms wrapped around me. I rested my head in the crook of Demetri's shoulder. Did he love me? I think he does. Do i? I'm not sure.

_Oh who am I kidding!_ I thought. _Of course I'm in love with him. He's everything I've ever wanted._

I stayed like that for Merlin knows how long with Demetri's arms wrapped around me.

_I could get used to this_. I thought smiling.

Soooo. How was it?  
I know I haven't updated in a while but I've just been so busy with my A-Levels. I'll try and update soon, I promise. :)

Review please.

Evaa xx


	13. Chapter 13

**Okay, first I must appologise for the seriously late chapter of this story. I've been so busy with my family lately, for example, Mum quit her job and decided to take over the local pub. So, life is very hectic at the moment. Anyway, I hope you enjoy this chapter and I'll love those reviews! :)**

Chapter Thirteen: Volterra

Evelyn pov

I'd 'woken up' ages ago. We were about an hour or so before we were due to land according to the Captain. I sat in my seat feeling awkward again as Felix had made yet another innuendo about myself and Demetri. Yes, it was a long flight. I agree it is slightly boring but teasing the daylight's out of me was starting to piss me off! I'd calmed myself down and ignored Felix.

"What's Volterra like?" I finally asked Demetri trying to strike up convocation. He smiled at me.

"It's beautiful, though it can be a little lonely at times, I don't mind though." I grinned.

"I guess Hogwarts was like that, until I came along with the Potter kids."

"What's your school like?"

"Hogwarts is indescribable. It's nothing you've seen before, a castle of dreams. I met my best friend there, Rose Weasley. The classes are out of this world...unless you have Professor Binns. I fell asleep in most of his lessons." Demetri chuckled.

"Do you miss your friends?" he asked.

"Yes, I do." I said. "I've always been a part of the Weasley's and Potters. I've known them for a long time. I've spent every summer with them since my first year at Hogwarts."

"Would you not spend it with your family?" I looked down at my knees.

"My Mother and Father were killed by a Death Eater, Antonin Dolohov. He was the one in the field. They were Aurors. I hardly got to know them." A hand appeared on top of mine and I looked up at him. His red eyes were fixed upon my face, studding me.

"I apologise. I thought it was recently you had lost your parents." I shook my head.

"I grew up in an orphanage. Until I got my letter from Hogwarts, Professor McGonagall delivered it herself. I was over the moon with the fact that I might be able to leave that hell hole."

"Were they not nice to you?" I giggled.

"They were fine. Just really boring, I never really had friends. They always thought I was a little bit of a freak because of my weird colour changing hair."

"It is abnormal to the human eye." He agreed.

"I guess I'm an anomaly." I said with a grin. He smirked.

I felt the plane land and after waiting for the humans to leave in the first class area we left. We walked through security in the airport and out into sudden shade as Demetri dragged me into it. Right...sparkly!

"I can't believe you have to do this every time there's sun around." I finally said. He frowned.

"Can you imagine being alright when you see someone sparkling in the sun? You'd think you're going crazy. People would want to know things." He said.

"Well it's just ridiculous!" I snapped. "If I knew if we'd blow up or not, I'd place a disillusionment charm on us." He shook his head.

"You are very stubborn." I smirked.

"Get used to it."

"Are you like this with your friends?" he asked with his eyebrows raised.

"Stubborn? Definitely, I think it annoys Rose the most. I'm her best friend and it's hard for her not to give me detentions, though, it doesn't stop her." I said smiling slightly.

"What is it you do to have your friend to give you detentions?" I grinned.

"Sneaking out to Hagrid's, the gamekeeper, he's a giant. At 2am in the morning doesn't really bond well with her. Even when I'm caught wandering around the school by the Slytherin prefects she adds another detention on top of the one's I've already been given." His eyebrows rose.

"What makes you do such things?" he asked. I shrugged.

"I have bad dreams, when I was in the orphanage I'd just walk about for a while before going back to my room to sleep."

"May I ask what sort of dreams?"

"The Death Eater's murdered my parents Demetri...what sort of dreams do you think I have?" I said looking away from him as he and Felix lead me into the shade of the surrounding woods. "I have all sorts of dreams, ok. I even had a few of Carlisle before I met him. He looks a little bit like my Dad." I said quickly realising that my words might have made him feel bad. "Well I used to anyway." I looked around. I could feel them staring at me but I didn't want to talk anymore.

"Volterra's South East." I heard Demetri say. "It'll be easier to follow me. I've caught Alec's tenor." I turned to him with a playful smirk.

"Good, let's see how fast you can really go...pretty boy." I said laughing and running off in any direction. Demetri and Felix soon caught up with me.

"Pretty boy?" I just heard Demetri ask. I laughed again.

The speed was immense. Everything I wanted. I felt as though I was flying again. He grabbed my hand and yanked me sideways. "You have to keep with me Evelyn. You'll get lost otherwise." It was then I noticed it was just Demetri and I.

"Where's Felix?" I asked.

"He ran ahead, he's warning Aro about you."

"Warning Aro?" I stopped. "What's wrong with me?" He chuckled.

"You're too giddy, so happy that you'd kick Aro from his pedestal at times." I grinned and held his hand as we ran to Volterra.

Okay, I was expecting a castle and the Vampire's that lived in it. What I wasn't expecting was the Human sitting at a round desk in a reception area as you exited the lift. She was pretty. Olive skin, dark hair and brown eyes, she smiled at Demetri and then me.

"Good afternoon, Demetri. Welcome to Volterra, Evelyn. You can go right in." She said with a smile.

Demetri pulled me down a corridor as I stared back at her with wonder. I'd ask him about her later. For now, my attention was on only one thing. The three men sitting on chair like thrones in the big circular room we entered.

"Ah Demetri and Evelyn, you've finally arrived!" Aro said as we entered the room. "You have no idea how long my brother's and I have been waiting for you." He said to me.

"My apologies, I wasn't expecting the delay." I said slightly sourly.

"Of course!" he said. "No matter, you're safe now that's all that matters." Somehow I doubted that.

"Has Carlisle gotten in touch with you?" I asked hopefully. He gave me a sad smile, no. I ground my teeth. If Carlisle didn't know yet then Mr Potter wouldn't know either.

_Think ahead, Evie. Send an owl_. I thought. _I have no owl_. I smiled.

Diagon Alley.

"I think Demetri should take you to your quarters now." Aro said. I nodded. I'd raise the thought about Diagon Alley later.

I followed Demetri from the room into a corridor. I was quiet as he led me to my room. I saw him look at me once or twice but I paid no attention. When we reached my room he opened the door. I looked around in awe. The bed was wooden, four poster, reminding me of Hogwarts. There were electrical gadgets around the large room. The walls were a cream and the curtains were a cream.

I sat down on a chair in front of an unlit fireplace.

"Are you okay, Evie?" Demetri asked, shutting the door. I nodded.

"I just...don't want to be here. I miss the others, Carlisle, Esme, Lily and Rose. Everything that's happened to me, it's all too much." I said lamely.

"What would it take for you to be happier about being here?" Demetri asked crouching in front of me. I smiled at him. He was so nice, polite and generous. "We can't take you home. The Cullen's won't be there." I grinned at him letting out a little laugh.

"You think I see my home with the Cullen's?" I asked. He nodded. "Hogwarts is my home, Demetri. And it's not open to the first of September."

"What about your friends?"

"They're my friends. It's somewhere to stay in the holidays, instead of having to go back to the orphanage. The Weasley's and Potters are too kind for their own good." He stared at me and tilted his head to the side before laughing.

"You really are completely different from me, Evie." He said. "Truly amazing."

I knew if I was still human I would have blushed. He chuckled again before reaching out towards my hair. I stared in horror at the strand of pink hair he pulled gently in from of my face. I closed my eyes wishing it to the blonde I'd gotten used to.

"Oh it's not funny!" I snapped at him. He chuckled again and I growled. "Don't make me hex you." I threatened. He laughed again.

"I thought you'd blow us up." I frowned slightly before nodding.

"I probably would, I don't know how the magic's going to react. I'm not a Witch anymore."

"No, you're something much more extraordinary." I laughed.

"What a Vampire Witch?" He grinned.

"Yeah." He said softly. I smiled at him and he returned it.

"You're a really good friend Demetri, thank-you."

"You're welcome." He said.


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter Fourteen: Caius and Athenodora

Demetri Pov

"You're a really good friend Demetri, thank-you." When those words escaped her mouth my world crashed down on me. Who was I to even bother thinking she returned the same feelings I had for her? She saw me as a friend, nothing more. I was a fool.

"You're welcome." I found myself saying, somewhat rather stiffly. She smiled and stood up. I stood with her as she walked towards the door.

"Well, are you going to show me around?" I gave a curt nod and walked from the room. I saw her face as I passed. It was confused. Why am I acting like this?

_You don't like the idea of being her friend_. I answered for myself. _You want something more, idiot_.

While I'd been thinking Evelyn had been chattering on about something. I turned to listen to her only to find a pair of yellow eyes glaring at me. I slapped myself mentally.

"Sorry, Evelyn, I was thinking. What were you saying?" She huffed.

"I was saying I need to go to a place, called Diagon Alley..." She said trailing off.

"Where is this _Diagon_ _Alley_?"

"England, London."

"Right, so you want me to take you to this Diagon Alley to do what?" I asked.

"I need to shop for my school supplies." These words hit me also, right in the gut. She was Seventeen, still a student. A whole life ahead of her, Witch or Vampire! I kicked myself again. Who was I to toy with her life?

"I see I'll speak to Aro later." She squealed in delight and hugged me. I found my arms betraying my thoughts and wrapping themselves around her.

"Thank-you, thank-you, I can't thank you enough Demetri." She said releasing me. I smiled, at least she was happy. That's what I should be doing. Making her happy, not treating her like some common Nomad. I shook my head and followed her as she skipped down the hallway.

"Do you even know where you're going?" I asked running to catch up with her. She laughed and grabbed my hand.

"I don't care." She pulled me forward and we broke out into a run down the extensive corridor...until we nearly ran into Felix, Heidi, Jane and Alec. Felix had his eyebrows raised. The others were just shocked.

"Evie, this is Heidi, Jane, Alec and you've already met Felix." I said. She grinned at Felix who chuckled and waved at the others. I could just see Heidi bouncing up and down eager to have a new friend. Alec gave her a friendly smile and Jane just scowled at her.

"Oh great, another Newborn roaming around the castle, look after this one Demetri." Jane drawled. Evie's eyebrows rose.

"Hi to you too," She said.

"That's about as much as a greeting that you'll get from Jane." I said. Jane narrowed her eyes at me and then her eyes flicked to Evie.

"This may hurt just a little."

"Jane!" I shouted. But it was too late. Evelyn Cullen's knee's dropped to the ground. She didn't writher, she didn't scream, she just sat there her face showing the pain her eyes closed and scrunched up. As if she was trying to forget some horrible nightmare. "Stop it." I spat. I looked at Alec. He looked back at me and then stared at his sister in disbelief.

"Jane, stop it." He commanded. Jane did as he told her and I tried to help Evie to her feet. She pushed me away.

"I'm fine." She muttered to me. I looked at her. Her hair was a firery red and I noticed she pulled out her wand. I immediately tackled her waist and she struggled against me.

"I thought you said you can't do magic." I said quickly. She just struggled against me even more as Heidi picked up the wand. Felix and Alec crouched ready for her if she escaped me.

"If a spell happens to blow her up, somehow I'll be alright with that!" Evie snarled. Alec let out a growl and she screamed in frustration.

"What's going on here?" I winced along with the others and turned to see Caius and Athenodora.

"Jane attacked her." Heidi said. "We're just calming her down."

"Oh, yes, she looks very calm." Caius said sarcastically. Athenodora glared at him.

"Jane, tell her you're sorry." Athenodora said.

"I don't want her forgiveness!" Evelyn snapped.

"Why's that?" Caius's wife asked softly.

"Because I want to bloody hex her!" Athenodora giggled lightly. She held out her hand for the wand. Heidi placed it in her hand and she turned to me.

"Let her go Demetri." I stared at her in horror. "It's okay let her go." Hesitantly I did as she told me and Athenodora's arms wrapped around Evelyn as she surged forward towards Jane. "Evelyn, listen to me. How about we go and talk about this? How does that sound?" I watched as Evie relaxed and nodded.

"How about we just kill her?" Caius asked. Not only did I snarl but so did Athenodora.

"One more word form you Caius Volturi and I'll reduce you to ashes!" She snapped. I watched in amazement as she took Evie with her down the hall.

"What the bloody hell is she up to now?" Caius asked himself before walking off. I stared at the others.

"Has she gone crazy?" Heidi asked glaring at Jane.

"No, Evelyn...I think this has something to do with her past." Felix said quietly. I nodded.

"It probably has something to do with the man who killed her parents." I said.

"This is your entire fault!" I heard Alec snap at his sister. I walked off not wanting to be in this argument.

Evie pov

I stared at Athenodora from the seat she'd placed me in. The room was large and a bed was neatly made in the corner. Just then the door opened to reveal her husband. He took one look at me before looking at his wife.

"Do I dare ask what you are doing?" He asked wearily.

"If you don't want to know don't put yourself into the situation." She sang at him, he narrowed his eyes at her. I couldn't help but giggle. Caius glared at me and I looked at the floor. "Go away if you're going to be a bad tempered git."

"I'll stay. I want to know why the Newborn has disrupted the castle's silence." I looked up to see Athenodora roll her eyes.

"I have a name!" I snapped, beating her to it.

"He knows you do sweetie. You have to learn to ignore Caius and his bad moods." I smiled slightly.

"Can I go now?" I asked. "I'm in less of a killing mood." Athenodora laughed.

"Not just yet, I want to know about your past Evie."

"Why don't you just ask Aro?" Caius suggested. She looked at her husband. "Let the girl think." He said, as though it was the simplest thing in the world. I looked at him in bewilderment.

"Is something wrong with him?" I asked quietly.

"I'm not too sure." Athenodora said grinning at her husband.

"I can be nice!" He snapped at the two of us. Athenodora snorted.

"You're really turning things upside down here Evelyn." She said to me. I grinned. "Caius being nice, who would have thought?" She cried hugging her husband who scowled at her. I laughed again. There was a short silence.

"I was five when I was told by the Muggles I was going to an Orphanage." I said softly. It caught their attention and Athenodora let go of Caius. "I remember most of it." I closed my eyes to think of the human memories.

"I remember, it was breakfast, my Dad rushed into the kitchen and told my Mum to hide me. I saw everything from the cupboard I was hidden in. I saw the Death Eaters torture my Mum and Dad. I saw Dolohov kill them. I remember them looking for me, calling out my name. They finally left when they couldn't find me, though they burnt down the house I'd gotten out in time. The Ministry came and then Muggle police. I was then sent to the Orphanage."

"That's...that's awful." Athenodora whispered. A sob escaped her as she hugged me.

"Yes, it's a terrible story." I looked up to see Sulpicia and Aro in the doorway. "Demetri told me you wanted to go somewhere in London, Evelyn." Aro said. A sad smile was fixed upon his face. Was it genuine though?

"Diagon Alley, yes, I need to go for School supplies." I said, _and to see my friends if they might be there_. I thought. I begged him with my eyes.

"You may go, but I will be happier knowing that if you took Felix, Demetri and Alec you'd be safe." He said. I nodded grinning like a fool.

Diagon Alley here I come.


	15. Chapter 15

_Disclaimer: Unfortunately I don't own Twilight_.

Chapter Fifteen: Diagon Alley

Evelyn Pov

I was practically bouncing as I waited impatiently in my seat on the flight to London. Saying I couldn't wait to see Diagon Alley was an understatement. I wouldn't wait. I can't. If I could run across water I would have done so! But I waited sitting on the plane, rather impatiently, looking though I needed the toilet most desperately. I knew my fidgeting and moving about was starting to really annoy the woman to my right and Demetri on my left. She sighed for the millionth time that hour and I repressed a glare at her.

"Evelyn, will you calm down?" Alec asked turning to me in the seat before me. I grinned sheepishly.

"Do you know this girl?" The woman next to me asked rudely. Alec nodded. "Would you mind switching with me then? I need some sleep." Alec stood up to swap with her smirking as she looked at Felix, who grinned at her, and sat down blushing. I glared at the back of the woman's head.

"Nice kitty." Demetri said, chuckling at me.

"Shut up." I muttered.

When the plane finally landed I was the first to leave. Demetri, Alec and Felix caught up with me as I ran the way into central London. I didn't wait, I couldn't. I was too excited. Finally at one o'clock in the afternoon I stood outside _The Leaky Cauldron_. I giggled lightly as Felix, Demetri and Alec looked at the building in front of us. To their eyes it would look like a rundown building.

"Come on." I said opening the door. They followed me into the wizarding pub and gasped at the sudden change.

"Magic did this? It hid this?" Alec asked in wonder. I nodded. "Wow." He muttered. I smiled.

"Come, there's more." I said. I lead them out into the back ignoring the countless glaring and shocked looks from the surrounding witches and wizards in the pub. I drew my wand and tapped the bricks. I pocketed the wand as the stone wall opened to reveal Diagon Alley. I laughed at Demetri, Felix and Alec as they stared at it in awe.

Wizards and Witches bussed around the cobbled path dragging their children from one store to the next to get there supplies for school. I looked up and down the street. George's bright orange joke shop stood out the most. Opposite the store was Madam Malkin's. I lead Demetri, Felix and Alec into the store. I was suddenly met by the blue widening eyes of Madam Malkin. She put down some cloth she was holding and slowly came towards me.

"Evelyn, is that you?" I smiled and nodded at her. She gasped and her hand covered her mouth. "But your...you poor child!" she swamped me in a hug. "Oh, dear Merlin, you're supposed to be dead!"

"Does everyone swear on this Merlin fellow?" I heard Felix mutter. I ignored him and pushed away gently from her embrace.

"Madam Malkin. What do you mean I'm supposed to be dead?" I asked seriously.

"It's been in the Profit, dear child." She quickly said. "Have you not read the paper's recently?" I shook my head.

"I've been in other company." I said turning my head towards the three Volturi Guard members I'd been escorted with. Madam Malkin frowned at them.

"Should they really be here, Miss Cullen?" She asked slightly curt. I nodded.

"They're my protection, given to me from a Vampire named Aro. This is Felix, Demetri and Alec." I said. Madam Malkin's eyes widened.

"You're staying with the Volturi?" She whispered in shock. I nodded again. "Miss Cullen I don't think..."

"I will not argue with you upon this subject. I wish them to stay if possible." I said. She breathed in and then nodded.

"You do understand the serious consequence of this don't you?" She asked me.

"What do you mean?"

"Once the Ministry find's out what they've done to you..."

"Who's to say we did it to her!" Demetri snarled out. I turned to him and his angry expression softened slightly.

"Please, Madam Malkin, you must understand. The Volturi didn't do this to me, a rouge Vampire did. I have a feeling he was part of the Death Eater's Inner circle." I said. Madam Malkin's face paled. My fears were correct. The Vampire Inner Circle had made them known to the Wizarding world again. I sighed. "I shouldn't stay here long then if I'm so noticeable." I muttered more to myself, though I was heard by the others as they all chuckled.

"No offence Evie, but the bright blue hair doesn't help." Alec said grinning. I smiled back at him and turned to Madam Malkin who was trying to hold in a smile.

"Can I have some Hogwarts robes?" I asked. She nodded.

"You're in Gryffindor aren't you?" she asked.

"Yeah, best house there is." I said grinning. She chuckled.

As she held out the bag for me to take I realised I had no money.

"I need to go to Gringotts." I said sheepishly. She waved her hand.

"It's all on me."

"Madam Malkin, I couldn't." I said. She dismissed it and I scowled.

"Go, go, you have plenty of other things to spend your money on. Anyway, I'm sure I saw the Potters and the Weasley's erlier. Maybe you should have your special Vampire tracker there look for them." She said winking at me.

"Nothing gets passed you does it." I muttered. "I'll get your money to you by Chess." I said stubbornly. Madam Malkin just laughed and shooed me from the shop.

"Who am I to search a tenor for?" Demetri asked me. I giggled.

"There's no need to search for a tenor, look for anyone with red hair." I smiled. "They may be with George, c'mon, this way." I said leading them to Weasley's Wizard Wheezes.

I looked around the famous joke shop and easily spotted a red haired middle aged man talking to a customer. I danced my way over to him, avoiding contact with anyone else in the room, and grinned as realisation of who I was hit him. George Weasley stared at me with brown wide eyes.

"You're alive." He said.

"Yes." I said giggling. He immediately pulled me into the big storage room where Demetri, Felix and Alec followed.

"EVELYN EMMA CULLEN WEASLEY! WHERE THE HELL HAVE YOU BEEN?"

I winced slightly as George shouted at me but then grinned in happiness all the same.

"Around and about," I said airily. George glared at me then pulled me into a hug.

"Merlin's beard, you're freezing Evie." He said. I waited patiently as his eyes studied me and then Felix, Demetri and Alec. I smiled nervously as his eyes widened again. "Merlin's beard, you're a Vampire!" he said. In a second he had his wand out, pointing it not at me but Alec, Demetri and Felix who crouched snarling at him. I stood in between them.

"Stop!" I demanded. "Stop right now! It wasn't them who did this to me!" George looked at me before lowering his wand. "A rouge Vampire did this to me. They tried to save me but it was too late." George looked at me and then pocketed his wand. There was a continuous bell dinging from the till and George looked at me apologetically.

"Sorry Evie, work calls. It was nice seeing you again, though I suggest you write to the others explaining what's happened."

"Actually I was wondering if you'd seen them." I asked.

"Yeah, they left before you came here."

"But I didn't see them!" I whined. George chuckled.

"I think you'll find that Rose would do anything to get her hands on a book. She's just like Hermione." George said before scowling at the little impatient boys who was dinging the bell again. I watched him walk off.

"What the hell is that supposed to mean?" Felix asked.

"_Flourish and Blotts_," I groaned. "Of course they'd be in there, bloody books!" I muttered.

Flourish and Blotts, the bookstore I'd dread to walk in every time we came here to shop for school supplies. Now as I opened the door as fast as I could I thanked the shop a million times over. I was going to see Rose, my best friend. She was going to know I wasn't dead, that I was very much alive. I looked around the front of the shop and then ventured into the back, turning to look down every isle of books to see Rose. Finally I did see her.

Rose Weasley was dressed in her usual jeans, boots, top and purple coat. I smiled slightly when I saw Lily, the red head with blue eyes, next to her with a load of books in her arms. James, Hugo and Albus-Severus were leaning against the bookcase looking bored and Scorpius Malfoy, with his blond hair that rivalled Caius's, had his arms around Rose's waist. I couldn't help the words that left my mouth next.

"Well it's about time!" I said. The six of them turned to see me all wide eyed and shocked. I giggled.

_I'm sorry for not updating, in more than a year. It's disgraceful I know. Anyway, I hope you enjoyed the chapter. I promise I'll update in a week. Maybe sooner. =)_

_Eva xx_


	16. Chapter 16

_**Disclaimer: **__I don't own Twilight. :/ Or Harry Potter for that matter…_

Chapter Sixteen: He what...

Evie Pov

I felt someone crash into me muttering an 'ouch' as they did. Rose had pulled me into a tight hug obviously ignoring my cold skin. She pulled away from me and looked at me before hugging me again. It was only then I realised she was sobbing on my shoulder.

"There, there Rosy. It's okay." I soothed. She pulled away from me with fire in her eyes.

"Don't Evelyn! How could you?" she shouted. _How could I what?_ She didn't let me ask as she continued shouting at me. "How could you just let us all think you were dead! A-and now you come back all cold and changed and...A..." Her eyes widened as I waited for the blow I'd gotten from George as she looked over Demetri, Felix and Alec who stood behind me. "You're a Vampire..." she whispered. I rolled my eyes as Scorpius, James, Albus-Severus and Hugo pulled out their wands. Only Lily stood staring at me.

"It seems...it seems it was a mistake to come here." I said, my voice cracking. I walked from the shop, not taking any notice of the three Volturi vampires' that followed me.

"Evelyn, Evie are you okay?" Demetri asked. I ignored him and stormed into _The Leaky Cauldron_. I sat down in the corner covered in darkness. The boys sat around me as I stared at the table in frustration.

"Evie..." I looked up at the sound of the new feminine voice. Lily Luna Potter stood in front of our table her blue eyes staring down at me. I looked back down at the table.

"Just go Lilly."

"Make me." She challenged. I looked back up at her as she sat beside Alec, who stiffened, probably from her scent. I watched curiously as she pulled out a stack of books and shoved them in front of me. "I took the liberty of getting your books. Oh and you're hair's green. Slytherin doesn't suit you, Evie."

"Thanks." I murmured closing my eyes to change the colour blonde.

"You are coming back to Hogwarts, right?" Lily asked.

"They'd have to reduce me to ashes first." I growled. Lily smiled.

"Good, we'll have an advantage." I stared at her in confusion.

"What are you on about?"

"Quidditch of course!" she exclaimed laughing. "With you as our Captain and main chaser, Slytherin have no chance!" I rolled my eyes. Lily was just like her Mother, Ginny Potter.

"I don't think I'll be allowed to play." I said simply.

"Rubbish, they can't keep you from the game because you're thirsting for our blood. That'll probably be another advantage." She said laughing. I rolled my eyes again.

"Yeah, at least we won't have to bother with the Hufflepuff's. One glance and they'll all think they're next for dinner." I said sarcastically. Demetri, Felix and Alec chuckled and I glared at all of them to shut up. Lily grinned.

"That's the spirit." I frowned at her and she giggled. "Everything will be fine, Evie, and don't worry about the others. I'll have them sorted out before you see us all again. Just promise me one thing."

"What's that?" I asked slightly curiously.

"Promise me that you'll be on the Hogwarts Express on the first of September?"

"Lily, I don't..."

"Damnit, Evie, if you're not on that bloody train I'll personally come to Italy to get you!" she interrupted.

"Okay, Lily, okay. I'll be there." I said sighing. She smiled proudly and stood.

"Good, I'll see you then." I watched as she left and shook my head.

"You can breathe now, Alec." Demetri said chuckling.

"Bloody hell, she's a handful." He said licking his lips self-consciously. I glared at him and he smiled sheepishly. "Be fair, Evie. I didn't attack her." I softened my gaze. He was right.

"What now?" Felix asked. I sighed and looked at Demetri.

"Can you try catching Carlisle's tenor?"

"Evie, I can't find him if he's covered by Bella's shield."

"Please, just try, for me." I pleaded. I knew I'd won when he closed his eyes and the opened them.

"Volterra,"

"What?" I asked in unison with Alec and Felix.

"He's in Volterra." He said closing his eyes again. "So are Edward, Alice and Jasper. I guess the others are there too."

"They must have arrived after we left. Why didn't Jane call me?" Alec said. He took out his phone and began dialling only to find it wasn't working. I smirked.

"It's magical interference. Come on." I said leading them outside. "Try now." I said once we were in Muggle London. I heard Alec speaking to Jane.

"Hi, Jane, yes I know. I know, i...what?" I turned sharply to see him. "We'll be there with her as soon as possible." He hung up and looked at me.

"What happened?" I asked.

"The Cullen's are at Volterra."

"What?" Demetri said. Alec opened his mouth to speak again but I was quicker.

"They must have arrived after we left." I said running off in some unknown direction. I just wanted to get back to Italy. I just wanted to see my family, to see Carlisle. I even had an urge to see Rosalie. Someone caught me by the arm.

"Evie, where are you going?" Alec and Felix laughed as I looked at Demetri who chuckled at me. I huffed.

"Just...take me back to Volterra, please." I said wearily. He chuckled again before shooting of in the _right_ direction. Some day I'd be the one who had the last laugh...someday.

I was ahead of Demetri, Felix and Alec as I raced towards the Hall of the Volturi. I couldn't wait to see Carlisle and Esme again. They'd become my parental figures in the month I'd stayed with them. I raced towards the door and flung it open. I saw them all then. Aro and Caius stood talking with Esme, Alice, Edward and Carlisle. Within a matter of seconds someone flew into me.

I hugged Renesemee like there was no tomorrow. She giggled and let go of me.

"Your hair's pink, Evie." She said laughing. "I've missed you." She said hugging me again. I chuckled and looked at the others. Esme and Carlisle smiled at me and the others stared at me in shock. I ran to Carlisle and Esme's open arms. They hugged me and Esme kissed the top of my head. They let me go and I felt a pair of small arms that belonged to Alice take her turn to hug me.

"I'm so sorry." She cried. "I should have seen it. I should have known. I thought you'd be okay if you ran. I didn't see you getting changed."

"Alice, shhh, it's not your fault." I said hugging her back.

"But..."

"Alice, it's not your fault." I said determinedly. She gave me a small smile showing me she gave in.

I next got a hug from Bella and Edward. I was expecting Edward to be reprimanding me like an older brother, no doubt he'd had seen what I was thinking about Diagon Alley from me and Demetri, Alec and Felix. Jasper and Emmet gave me bone crushing hugs after Edward and Bella let me go. I giggled in delight.

"You look awesome, Evie." Emmet said. I thanked him and ignored Rosalie's pathetic glaring. I turned to Carlisle.

"What happened? Where did you go?" I demanded.

"I'm so sorry we didn't arrive earlier, Evie." He apologised. I shook my head dismissing it, immediately feeling bad. "We had injuries. We went up to Denali for safety."

"Oh." I said feeling guilt wash over me. Out the corner of my eye I saw Jasper frown and I suddenly felt happy. I didn't bother telling him to stop it like usual. I liked that he could make me happy. I liked being happy. I missed it.

"How did it happen?" The voice belonged to Bella. She was staring at Me. Someone coughed and Demetri stepped forward. Bella's golden eyes rested on him.

"I apologise, Bella. It was my fault. I didn't get to Evie fast enough to stop the rouge who bit her." I stepped towards him but stopped myself short.

"Demetri, it wasn't your fault." I said softly. "We've had this conversation."

"It doesn't stop me thinking it, Evelyn. I'm sorry." He left after that.

I stood in my spot for a moment a little dumbstruck before running after him. I left the room after him ignoring the surrounding people and caught up with him in the corridor. He saw me coming and sped up to escape me but I pounced on him before he could do so.

"Evelyn, what the hell do you think you're doing?" He shouted at me.

"Me!" I asked equally as loud. I dragged him out the corridor into an abandoned room and shoved him against the wall, thanking the vampire that bit me for my newfound strength. "Why are you being such an idiot? I don't blame you at all, Demetri, so why are you blaming yourself?"

"It shouldn't have happened. You should still be human. You should be able to see your friends without being feared!"

"That's what this is about?" I asked letting go of his shirt. "Demetri, they were upset. They're more than just my friends though. They're my family and they're not about to just give me up because I'm a vampire. I was just angry. I thought it would be fine and that they'd see I was harmless. It wasn't your fault." I finished. He looked at me and then sighed.

"It's not that. It shouldn't have happened because _I love you_. I love you and you should have been protected. I should have been there to protect you."

Again I stood there dumbstruck.

_He what..._

And on that bombshell… I'll update in a week. :) Review please.

Evaa x


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter Seventeen: Lily can wait.

Evelyn Pov

I looked at him and blinked a couple of times to take in what he'd just said. He sighed and looked at me nervously.

"Evie, I'm sorry. I thought you felt the same way." I giggled and then began laughing manically before hugging him. "You're mad." He mumbled. I smiled at him.

"I do feel the same way. I just wasn't expecting a full confession." I said giggling. He shook his head and kissed my forehead.

"Definitely, mad." He muttered again.

"Why's that?" I asked. He smirked at me.

"You fell in love with me." He said laughing. I grinned.

"That's not so much of a bad thing." I said. I leaned in to kiss him on the cheek and he captured my lips with his own. I deepened the kiss and my hands found their way to his hair. I suddenly felt my back against the wall as Demetri's hands found my hips. He broke of the kiss and I pouted at him. He kissed my forehead chuckling at me.

"I'm afraid if I don't stop now I won't stop until next month." He whispered to me. I raised an eyebrow at him.

"I'm not complaining." I said leaning into kiss him again. This kiss was soft and it was me who broke away this time. "Then again I do have guests." I said giggling.

"Exactly." He said smirking at me.

We walked along the corridors back to the Hall hand in hand. I didn't know what was going to happen now. I'd become accustomed to living with the Volturi but I'd missed the other Cullen's so much. And school would be starting in four days. I guess I couldn't wait to get back to Hogwarts. Then again, I had no idea if I'd be allowed back. I hadn't even tried to do any simple magic, afraid that things would blow up.

"Ah, Demetri, Evelyn, you've returned and dealt with your problem." Aro said. I smiled at him and his eyebrows rose at our entwined hands. "It was a matter of time." He said laughing.

"Evelyn, you have some more guests." I turned to Carlisle as it was him that had spoken. Beside him, as if they'd known what I was thinking, was Mr Potter, Mr Weasley, Lily Luna Potter and the Minister for Magic, Kingsley Shacklebolt.

"Mr Potter! What are you doing here?" I asked amazed. I'd never get over the fact that Wizards could be anywhere they wanted in minutes. He placed an arm around his daughter's shoulders.

"Lily told us you were in Diagon Alley. She demanded we went to the Volterra immediately." Mr Potter said chuckling. Lily shuffled her feet on the ground.

"It wasn't just me." she muttered. "Uncle George couldn't keep his mouth shut either." She said looking up at me and grinning. I giggled and let go of Demetri's hand. I ran to her and hugged her.

"You weren't kidding when you said you were gonna drag me from Volterra to make sure I was on the Hogwarts Express, were you?" She smiled at me. "Will I be allowed to go back to school?" I asked the Minister, might as well ask him while he was there. He chuckled at me, his deep voice rumbling out over sound waves.

"I'll talk to Professor McGonagall when I get back to England." Minister Shacklebolt said.

"Have you tried any magic, Evie?" Mr Weasley asked. I shook my head.

"I didn't want anything to blow up." I said sounding a little foolish as I did so. Mr Potter's eyebrow raised and I looked at the floor embraced. "You never know."

"I'll talk to Hermione." Mr Weasley muttered to Mr Potter. In a second he'd apparated leaving only white wisps behind.

"Lily, I want you to stay with Evelyn until I come for you. I hope you don't mind?" Mr Potter said looking at Aro. Aro waved his hand at him showing he allowed her to stay. No doubt Aro would have her show him some simple spells once Mr Potter was gone. Edward must have heard my thoughts as he covered a laugh by coughing. I raised an eyebrow at him.

_Am I right?_ I asked. He nodded and I bit my lip to stop myself giggling.

"Is there anything wrong, Evelyn?" Aro asked.

"No, of course not, come on, Lily." I said grabbing the red heads hand and yanking her gently towards the hallway.

"Why do you always leave a room with people staring at us as though we're abnormal?" Lily asked. I heard Demetri and Felix laugh behind us.

"I don't know if you've noticed Lily but I can turn my nose into a beak." I said turning to her with, hopefully, a beak for a nose and mouth. She giggled and I turned it back to my usual nose. I lead them to the Library and opened the doors. She looked around the room in awe.

"Wow, Rose would love this." She said. I smiled at her grimly. "Don't worry Evie, she's getting over the fact you're a Vampire." Lily said sitting on one of the couches. I sat next to her.

"That's just the problem. It makes me wonder what the rest of Hogwarts will think." I muttered.

"Since when did you care what the rest of Hogwarts thought?" Lily asked, her voice rising slightly.

"I don't..."

"Is this about the others? Is this about what they think?" She asked interrupting me. I nodded. "Evelyn, you have nothing to worry about. I told you in the Leaky Cauldron, we're not about to let you go! You're my sister, vampire or not." I stared at her and then nodded.

"Why's Shacklebolt here then?" I asked flooding curiosity in my voice to change the subject.

"Uncle George was a bit concerned. He thought the worst." I felt my lips curl up slightly.

"He didn't believe me when I told him they didn't change me did he?" I asked.

"No, he went to the minister and well Aurors don't exactly listen to children do they?" She asked smirking. I giggled. "He wasn't pleased when he heard though."

"Who wasn't pleased?" I asked in confusion.

"Shacklebolt, he demanded a team of Aurors to be ready. I had to beg Dad to let me come along."

"Wow, and here's Evie thinking she didn't matter." Felix said smirking at me. I pulled a childish face at him and turned back to Lily.

"I'm glad you're here, I've missed talking to someone who understands."

"I understand!" Demetri piped up. I threw him a sly smile.

"Yes but not like Lily." I said laughing. He rolled his eyes and I only laughed harder. "D-don't do that! It makes you look camp!" I heard Alec laugh by the door.

"You know, I've always thought the same thing." He teased. "Demetri, are you gay? It's okay to tell us." He asked.

"I'd bloody well hope not." I said to Lily, who just grinned at me.

"You are coming back to Hogwarts, aren't you?" She asked. I smiled at her.

"Of course I am." She sighed in relief. I raised my eyebrows at her.

"What, I told you I was coming back in the Leaky Cauldron?" I said.

"I know I was just a little worried." She looked at me. "You do realise term starts in two days, right?" I looked at her in disbelief.

"Two days!" I found myself saying and not alone. I looked at Demetri. He looked a little pained. Was he the reason why Lily thought I wasn't returning?

Did I want return and leave him? Of course I did...

Did I?

I'd sat for the rest of the afternoon thinking to myself as Lily explained Quidditch to Alec and Felix. I'd left not five minutes ago to get her some food. I was in the kitchen cooking her favourite, Spaghetti Tacos, as Demetri walked in.

"I can't say I think that looks appetising." Demetri teased. I frowned at him. I knew he meant that if we ate it we'd throw it up.

"Don't mock my cooking!" I snapped playfully. He grinned and kissed me on the cheek.

"Spaghetti and tacos...interesting combination," He said looking over my shoulder at the food. I grinned.

"It's Lily's favourite." Demetri smirked. "What?" He chuckled. I narrowed my eyes at him.

"It's nothing." He said. I frowned.

"What, tell me?" I begged.

"Alec seems to have taken a little liking to her." I raised my eyebrows and then shrugged. There was a moment's silence. "You're leaving then?" He asked. I finished plating the food before I looked at him.

"I need to, Demetri. It's been great and I love you so much but I still have my studies and my friends." I said.

"I'll miss you." He choked out. I couldn't help myself. I kissed him.

"I'll miss you too." I said after our heated kissing session. "I'll write every week..."

"Every week! Why, not every day?" He asked outraged.

"Do you know how fast the owl fly's? We don't have technology in Hogwarts. The magic disrupts it." I explained.

"I'm sorry."

I shook my head dismissing it. "I'll tell you when the Hogsmeade trips are, so you can come and meet me." I said. He smiled.

"I'd love that." He said kissing me again. He looked at the food. "You'd best get that to Lilly before it goes cold." He said. I smirked and pulled him back to me.

"Lily can wait." I said before kissing him again.


	18. Chapter 18

Hey guys, Happy New Year! This is the second to last chapter for Of Witches and Vampires. I really hope you've enjoyed so far! _Thank-you_ for all the wonderful reviews and _sorry_ for all the delays in posting up the chapters, let me know what you think on a sequel. I have a good plot line.

Happy reading!

Evaa x

**Disclaimer: **_I do not own Harry Potter or The Twilight Saga. _

Chapter Eighteen: The Hogwarts Express

We were all gathered in the throne room. The Cullens had stayed the night to wish me goodbye. I was going to miss them all, Carlisle and Esme the most as they had seemed to become the parents I never had (along with Mr and Mrs Potter and Weasley). They had all given me gifts individually last night while I was packing. I'd received jewellery and clothes from Rosalie, Emmet, Alice and Jasper. Renesemee had given me a Quileute friendship bracelet, Bella and Edward had given me a photo album and Carlisle and Esme had given me my birthstone on my necklace.

I looked over at the Volturi. Aro, Caius and Marcus sat in their thrones. Sulpicia and Athenodora stood behind their husbands. The guard were placed around the room. Alec and Jane stood near Caius and Athenodora. I would be very happy not to see Jane again. Alec, on the other hand, I was going to miss. Felix, Heidi and Demetri then caught my attention.

Felix gave me a small wink, to which I ginned at. Heidi was a taller Alice; I'd miss her just as much as I'd miss the Pixie herself. Demetri was staring at me. He had a look in his eye. It was hopeful. He was staying hopeful that I wouldn't leave. It made me feel guilty but I had to go. Someone tapped me on the shoulder and I turned to see Lily. I smiled at her.

"You ready then?" She asked. "Dad's waiting for us out in the plaza."

"Yeah, ready as always." I said grinning. I pulled the handle of my suitcase, courtesy of Alice. She had thought my trunk was too outdated and got me this.

"Evelyn." Aro called. I looked back at him. He was stood from his throne, walking towards me. "There is one last thing to give you before you go." He said. Sulpicia danced to his side.

"There are two things, Aro." She corrected. Aro smiled at her. She healed out a purple velvet box. I took it from her. Inside bore an amethyst stone bracelet. My jaw dropped when I lifted it slightly. It was heavy due to the gold encasing the stones.

"Thank-you, Sulpicia." I said speechless. She smiled.

"I thought it would match those lovely violet eyes you like to have." She said.

"Yes, yes, now my gift." Aro said. I giggled. He sounded like an excited fifteen year old girl who wanted to give her friend her gift. "On behalf of the Volturi I'd like to give you this, Evie." He said holding out a black box. I took it from him and opened it to reveal a necklace with the Volturi crest. I looked at him and hugged him.

"Thank-you, Aro!" I said even more speechless. He chuckled and I let go of him. I looked back at Lily.

"Now are you ready to go?" She asked with fake impatience. I grinned.

"Just one more thing," I said before running to Carlisle and hugging him. He laughed. "I'll promise I'll write, to all of you." I said looking at Alice, who had made me pinkie swear last night that I would.

"Oh, I know you will." She said tapping her head. I giggled and hugged her too. The others then swamped me and only when Lily made an impatient sound did I shake them from me.

"Come on Evie, Rose won't be happy if we're late!" She said. I ran to her in blinding speed.

"Okay miss pushy, let's go!" I said.

I entered through the barrier to platform nine and three quarters after Lily and Mr Potter. I hadn't spoken a word since leaving Italy. It had been harder than I'd thought to leave Demetri behind. I'd practically forced myself to leave the castle but I had promised that I'd be back for the first day of school.

"Okay girls, I'll see you both when you come home for Christmas."

"Bye, Mr Potter." I said as Lily hugged him. I got onto the train and she followed.

I'd tried to make myself look as human as possible but that didn't seem to be enough to fool the rest of Hogwarts. They stopped what they were doing and stared at me. Their whispers got louder but I didn't want to know what they were saying, I already knew.

"What the hell do you lot think you're staring at?" Lily asked when she appeared at my side.

"Nothing, Lily." A Hufflepuff murmured, returning to his compartment with a group of friends. The others did too and only the Slytherins were left.

"I don't know how you can stand by _it_, Potter. Then again, you always were weird." Maria Parkinson jeered. "I don't know what McGonagall's thinking, letting in this filthy vampire into Hogwarts. We'll all be dead by..."

"That's enough Parkinson!" I looked up at my saviour and smiled. Scorpius glared at her and then gave me a big grin.

"Hey there, Evie, you're looking good." He said winking. I giggled and linked my arm with his.

"You are going to tell me everything!" I said as Lily links into my other arm.

"I don't think I quite understand." He said looking down at me.

"I'm talking about you and Rose!" I said. He chuckled.

"I finally had enough of my feelings and kissed her." I frowned at him. "What?" He asked.

"She did a lot of careful planning before she went away to the Cullens, you've basically ruined it all by acting out while she was away." Lily explained. I giggled. I walked into our compartment and someone smashed into me.

"Oh, Evie, I'm so sorry. I truly am! Can you ever forgive me? No, in fact you don't need to forgive me. I don't deserve forgiveness." I hugged Rose as she blabbered on.

"Its okay, Rose, I forgive you." I said. She pulled away and smiled at me before sitting down next to Scorpius. I sat opposite her. Hugo looked at me. I raised my eyebrows. "Don't worry I'm not gonna eat ya." I said rolling my eyes. He rolled his too.

"I know that! I was just wondering why your eyes are golden." I closed my eyes and thought of the violet. I hadn't quite controlled my Metamorphmagus ability and I never would.

"It's due to my diet, animal blood." I explained. I heard Albus-Severus sigh in relief and looked at him.

"Getting a bit antsy there Al?" I asked. He murmured at me to shut up and I giggled.

"We're just worried about you Evie. It's not every day your friend turns into a vampire and doesn't crave your blood." Scorpius said.

"Don't worry, Evie, has tonnes of control and not forgetting she did stay with the Volturi too. I bet that Tracker would have done anything to restrain her once or twice though." I grimaced and glared at a sniggering Lily as Rose's eyes widened.

"Tracker...what's his name?" She asked.

"His name is Demetri and he is part of the Volturi guard." Lily said when I didn't speak. I glared at her again.

"Volturi guard...Evie I'm not sure about this. I've read about them." Hugo said. Rose nodded.

"They're _fierce_, absolutely _lethal_, they _are_ the _Elite_ and I'm one hundred percentcompletely _in love_ with one of them. _Nothing_ is going to change that." I said. They were quiet after that.

I stared out the window. I was starting to miss _my_ Demetri more and more. As the train got further into the countryside the trolley cart soon came around for the others. Of course I didn't take anything but a little loss was in my gut. I'd miss not being able to eat wizard's candy. George's were the best. I suddenly heard someone gasp, Rose, and turned to look at them all. They stared at me with wide eyes.

"What?" I asked impatiently.

"Evie, you're beautiful." Rose whispered. I looked at her as she touched my hand. I saw it sparkling like a million diamonds and giggled.

"Yeah, I sparkle." I said.

"Amazing," She said. "You're the first Vampire Witch." I looked at her with eyebrows raised.

"You however are not the first to say that." I said smiling.

"Demetri has said it?" I nodded. "You're going to miss him aren't you?" I smiled at her.

"You have no idea. It hurts to be away from him."

"You'll get through it, Evie. You always do." Al said reassuringly. I smiled at him.

"Yeah, besides, you have us too!" Hugh said grinning.

"Nothing's better than a good game of Quidditch to cheer you up, Evie." Scorpius said nudging my foot. I smirked at him.

"You're on!" I said. He smirked.

"And you can spend some time with me in the library." Rose said jokingly. I giggled.

"He said he'd write, Evie, and you get to see him on Hogsmeade weekends." Lily said. I nodded.

"Yeah, you're right. I don't know why I'm so depressed. This is going to be our best year yet." I said. I looked back out the window. "I can see Hogwarts, let's get changed."

This year would be perfect.


	19. Chapter 19

**Author's Note: **You know how I said the last chapter was the last chapter…

**MY UTMOST SINCERE APPOLOGIES! ****I know there's no excuse for tardiness but I don't think that covers the time I've spent not doing this story – please, feel free to blame A-Levels and the importance of getting into University. **

**However, I got into Uni, I've started my course and I somewhat have a lot of time on my hands because it's Freshers. So, without further a due, here's the last chapter (I promise) Of Witches and Vampires! Don't worry; I spent all summer on a sequel… I think you'll like it. Hopefully! **

**Happy reading! And please don't forget to read and review! **

Chapter Nineteen: Teddy and Victories' Wedding.

"What do we do now, Charlotte?" Vladimir asked me. I smiled at him.

"The Volturi have been a thorn in our sides for too long, my friend. I think it's time we dispose of them." I said. He smiled wickedly and Stefan looked to one of my coven members.

"Get the Wizard boy!" He demanded.

"Revenge is sweet." I murmured as they pulled the kid into the room.

"When I get out of here I'm going to reduce you to ashes!" He spat. I smiled.

"We'll see." I said before biting him. . .

"Where is he?!" Rose muttered as I sat down next to her.

"Where's who?" I asked.

"James, he's not here, he's supposed to be here by now!" She said exasperatedly. I rolled my eyes.

"He's either on his way or has forgotten..."

"Evie, he would have not forgotten!" She snapped. I sighed.

"He's fine Rose. Stop worrying." I looked around and smiled when I found the tall brown haired and brown eyed boy. "See, he's here!" Rose stood and glared at him.

"Sorry Rose, I'm sorry." He apologised.

"Would you just get up there with Teddy, he's a bundle of nerves!" She snapped. He did as he was told and I giggled. "Men, now where the hell's your fella'?" My smile fell.

"I don't know he should have been here by now." I sighed. She was about to speak but I got there before her. "Shouldn't you be with Victorie?" She frowned and ran off.

The place was packed, ready for Teddy and Victories' wedding. The bridesmaids, Rose, Dominique and Lily were all with Victorie. I sat by myself and looked around. Stood by the alter Teddy Lupin and James, as his best man was currently in St Mungo's. Sat in the right column of chairs were Molly and Arthur Weasley who were chattering with Flur Weasley and Andromeda Tonks. I'd only been to Shell Cottage once or twice but it was a lovely home. Sat behind them were Mr and Mrs Potter and Weasley. I smirked as I saw the blond haired family behind them who Harry Potter was talking to. In blinding speed I was sat next to Scorpius. He jumped.

"Oh, hey there, Evie, I'll never get used to that." I grinned.

"Good, it's fun!" I said. I looked at his parents. "Hello Mr and Mrs Malfoy." I greeted. Mr Malfoy smiled and nodded his head before speaking again with Mr Potter.

"Good afternoon, Evelyn, how are you?" Mrs Malfoy asked. I grinned showing her my _pearly whites_. She reminded me of Athenodora.

"I'm fine thank-you, yourself?"

"I'm fine, you look beautiful as ever." She said. I smiled and thanked her.

"Yeah, where did you get the dress?" Scorpius asked me. I raised an eyebrow at him.

"It was made for me, courtesy of Alice Cullen, why? Do you want to borrow it?" I asked. Mr Malfoy snorted.

"I'd hope not." He murmured to Mr Potter who grinned. Scorpius frowned at me.

"Hilarious, Evie, where's that Volturi Guard member of yours?" He asked. I shrugged as if I didn't care but of course I _did_. I was furious at Demetri for not being here.

"I don't know if he's coming. He never sent back a reply." I said.

"Git," I heard Scorpius mutter. I giggled.

"He's probably doing something for Aro. He's very important in the Guard."

"Still, doesn't give him an excuse _not_ to write back. This is the third time he's blown you off without sending a reply, Evie." I breathed in heavily.

"Yeah, I know." I murmured.

The music began playing and I looked back with everyone else to see Victorie dressed in gold and white. Of course, the dress was also made by Alice. I'd gotten it in a box a few days after I'd returned to Hogwarts. I sent the dress on to Victorie explaining that Alice could see the future and that she'd be more than happy if she was to wear it. Victorie at the time was struggling to find dresses in the right price. I think she was relieved it was free. She walked by us winking at me and I grinned. I'd have to write to Alice and tell her all about it. No doubt, she already knew though.

The wedding went over quick and now laid the after party. I saw Scorpius and Rose on the dance floor, so happy and so loved up. I couldn't help the pang of jealousy at my heart.

"Miss Cullen." A deep voice said to me. I turned sharply to the voice and saw Kingsley Shacklebolt. I stood quickly and curtsied to the Minister for Magic. He waved it away and sat down. Gingerly I sat next to him.

"Can I help, Minister?" I asked. He smiled at me.

"I have a proposition for you. Auror Potter has informed me of your eagerness to become an Auror yourself. I am just as eager to accept you into training Evelyn. We could use another Metamorphmagus, it's been a long time since we had one and sadly Teddy did not follow in his Mother's footsteps."

"What are you saying?" I asked.

"I am asking if you would consider becoming an intern in the Auror Academy, you would start this February."

"I'm only seventeen, I haven't finished school yet."

He smiled. "I am willing to make exceptions for a talent as great as yours Evelyn. You could be a great asset to us." He said. "At least think about my offer."

I nodded, thinking over it. "I will, thank-you Minister." He stood up. "Actually," I said quickly, he turned to me. "Who would I be trained under?" I asked.

"Harry Potter." With that he left and I sat alone contemplating his proposition. It would be a once in a lifetime chance and I'd be a fool to decline the offer but it was my last year at Hogwarts. Surely they could wait a little longer? I felt someone sit next to me, bringing myself away from my thoughts I turned my head and saw Teddy. I smiled at him.

"Hey there newly wedded." I said. He chuckled.

"What did Shacklebolt want?" He asked. I looked at Teddy and then sighed.

"He wants me to join the Auror Academy in February; I'd be trained under Mr Potter."

"That's great!"

"Yeah," I replied less enthusiastically.

"You don't want to leave Hogwarts so soon." He said. I nodded. "Look, Evie, it's everything you've ever dreamed and wanted but there's more to it than that. You'll decide what's best for you when the time comes. Just because you move up a stage in life doesn't mean you're going to lose your family. We'll always be here."

"Yeah, you're right." I said smiling at him. He returned it, the brown locks turning turquoise.

"Now come with me and join the party instead of sitting alone."

"Nothing's wrong with sitting alone, besides, it's probably best. I'm still a newborn. I don't know my own strength yet." It was true. I'd broken a few things while at Hogwarts, including my broom.

He chuckled. "Yeah but who cares?" He asked. I shrugged.

"Me?" I asked.

"Well you shouldn't. Or is your loneliness all about Demetri?" He asked. I looked at him.

"It might be, just a little...yeah. I miss him." I finished lamely. He chuckled again.

"What if I told you that my wolf-y senses caught an owl flying up to your room earlier?" I grinned.

"I'd hug you and go out and buy you some Honeydukes chocolate when I next go to Hogsmeade." I said hugging him.

"Yeah, go on and don't forget the chocolate!" He said as I raced off.

"Sure sure," I shouted back, using Jacob's words.

I entered my room to see my white snowy owl, Chess. I grinned as she hooted at me. She stuck out her leg and I took the note from her. I felt something heavy in the envelope and let it slide out into my palm. It was the Volturi crest necklace. Why would I need one of these? I had my own. I read.

_Dear Evie,_

_ I am terribly sorry I could not make your friend's wedding to see you again. Aro sent Felix and I after the Romanian Coven. He also sends his apologies and hopes you can forgive him for disrupting our date. _

_I know you shall be very busy with your studies to be an Auror and I doubt you will have time to see me again anytime soon. So, with this letter I have included my crest. I want you to keep it until we meet again. _

_I love you with all my (dead) heart Evelyn Cullen, please don't forget that._

_Il mio amore_.

_Il tuo amante_.

_Demetri. _

"What's that?" A voice said to me, Lily. I looked at her. She and Rose had obviously seen me fleeing inside the house and followed me.

"I hope it's a letter of snivelling apologies from that Italian git!" Rose said. I looked at her and Lily. I smiled slightly.

"A necklace from, _il mio amore_," I said.

"But you already have a crest from Aro." Lily said. I smiled.

"This is Demetri's; he wants me to keep it with me until we meet again." I explained.

And if we didn't meet again I'd keep it and love him.

Forever.

**Authors Note:**

Thanks for reading guys! Look out for the sneak peak from the first chapter of the Sequel **English Rose**.

Eva xxx


	20. English Rose  Chapter One Sneak Peak!

**English Rose**

Chapter One: The Prime Minister's Office

Demetri

It was Felix holding me up, hooking his arms underneath mine to keep me somewhat straight. I wished he would drop me, leave me to despair on my own.

I stared at the Minister for Magic in front of me. He gave me a sympathetic look before turning his back away, muttering something like he was sorry before disappearing. My coven was stood, crowding around me like sympathetic vultures. It was only Felix who bared my pain; he cared for my fiancé as much as I did.

"She's dead." I finally said. Felix finally dropped me.

"She's not dead she's missing." He said flatly as he crouched down in front of me. I looked up at him. "Find her."

I closed my eyes at his words. "I can't, I've lost her tenor for weeks now. I just thought it was magic…" I looked up at Marcus. He was the man I was soon to become, an unhappy, emotionless vampire suffering with the loss of his mate. Finally I could see why Edward had come to die all those years ago.

"Fuck that." Felix said, also looking up at Marcus, almost reading my mind. He grabbed me and pulled me up. "She's not dead she's missing. It's Evelyn for Merlin's sake! I won't believe it!" He said angrily, pushing me towards the doors.

For years I searched with him and for years I didn't find her…

**Authors Note:**

Well! I hope you all enjoyed the sneak peak. I'll update the first chapter of English Rose in a couple of days. It will be rated T for the swearing, I decided to make it a bit more mature-ish. Ha!

Read and review guys. Read and review!

Eva xxx


End file.
